


I Can't Hurt You Anymore

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, frikey - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bullying, High School, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Self harm trigger, bullying au, self harm tw, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is the school bully. He is totally uncompassionate towards everyone except for his younger sibling, Mikey, who he would do anything for. Frank Iero is the new student, and is openly gay. Not a good idea at a Catholic school. Gerard knows if he cuts Frank any slack it would ruin his reputation and besides, he loves what he does. Gerard hassles Frank day after day, and Frank's only friend is a boy named Mikey. Frank doesn't know that his one friend happens to be the baby brother of his mortal enemy. Will he ever find out, and if he does, can their relationship prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A kid with a black fringe and blond shaved sides walks in. He has to be a least a head shorter than me, but he must be at least fifteen because his lip is pierced, even though he looks about twelve. He’s pretty damn adorable, but I remind myself that he’s a new kid. A sophomore I think, and I heard he’s gay which means I have to give him trouble. Especially because of the way he looks as well. I can’t ruin my reputation by letting a faggot like him fly under my radar. His beautiful green eyes look around the room warily before he settles in the desk in front of me. Oh, the poor little guy. He has no idea what he’s in for. But it is somewhat of his fault; who the Hell would be openly gay in a Catholic school?  
“Hey fag, you picked the wrong place to sit,” I whisper in his ear. I see him tremble a little, but he turns around and says,  
“Fuck you, Twilight.”  
I grab the end of his hair and yank it back. His head is sprawled out on the front of my desk, and he’s whimpering in pain.  
“Wrong answer, freak,” I growl. I then release him, knowing that the teacher will be in soon.  
The kid gives me the finger behind his back, so I spend the majority of the period throwing spitballs at the back of his head. Damn, he’s hot and sassy. I’m really starting to come around to this kid…. I mean….. he’s weird. He wears eyeliner for god sakes. And he’s fucking rude. Those two things don’t fly with me.  
As soon as the bell rings, the boy runs out of the room. I gather my things as quickly as I can and follow him, and I see him scamper into a nearby bathroom. He locks himself in a stall and I follow, and I hear him crying. Good. Serves him right for being disrespectful to Gerard Way.  
I pound on the door with my fist. “Hey, creep!” I shout. “This is just day one!”  
He sobs a little louder, and I can’t repress my smile that I get when I know I hit close to home. I shook this kid to his very core, and I fucking love it. The power, the fear I instill, every last piece of being a bully.


	2. There's No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Bob have a heart to heart.

Frankie, how was your first day of school?” Bob asks. He lay on my bed, tossing a football to me, who is sitting across the room in my swivel desk chair.  
“Sucked,” I scoff. “I can’t believe my mom made me go to a Catholic school. With uniforms.” I tug uncomfortably at my tie.  
“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Bob objects.  
“A kid…. A hot kid… he threw spitballs at me the whole class,” I reply.  
Bob chucks the football at my head all of the sudden, and it bounces off of my skull before crashing to the ground.  
“Ow! What the Hell?” I bark.  
“How could you say he’s hot?!” Bob reasons. “He’s a jerk!”  
I stick my tongue out at Bob before sweeping up the football and chucking it back. “Just because I hate his personality doesn’t mean I can’t like his face.”  
“So you didn’t make any friends?” Bob questions.  
I shake my head, my hair swishing side to side. “Nope. I met this boy named Mikey. Skinny, kind of tall. Really cute. He’s in my Geometry class, even though he’s just a freshman.”  
“Yeah they have a lot of smart kids over there,” Bob agrees. “I heard there’s someone our age- a sophomore- taking trig.”  
“Shut up!” I laugh. “That’s so not true!”  
“It is! I heard it from Bert McCraken!” Bob insists.  
“Well Bert’s kind of a dumbass and certainly not a reliable source of information,” I snort.  
“Whatever,” Bob dismisses. He looks at me, his expression becoming serious. “So what are you going to do?”  
I bite my lip. “What can I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon!! Thanks for reading, and COMMENT!! Check out my other fics if you fancy ;)
> 
> If you ever have an idea/need someone to talk to/are just bored, my messages and ask box are open!
> 
> My Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	3. A Struggle Is Always Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard pushes Frank to fight back.

I walk into the bathroom; I have to piss like a racehorse, when I see no one other than Frank Iero. He’s standing in front of a urinal, feet planted, looking up at the ceiling. I sneak up behind him before lifting him slightly and ramming him into the wall.  
“Put me down!” he squeaks.  
I finally release him, and now he has a great big wet spot on the front of his dress pants.  
“Asshole!” Frank curses, shoving me.  
“Oh you have a mouth,” I spit. I set my hand into the center of Frank’s chest and push him back. "I like that." I shove him up against the urinal and sock him in the stomach. He doubles over, and rolls into a fetal position.  
I laugh. He really does look pathetic, while adorable, still pathetic, all curled up on the floor like that. “You’re not going to fight back, Frankie?”  
Frank shakes his head. He looks up at me, and I can see the fear in his doe eyes.  
“Come on, bitch! It’s more fun when you fight back!” I give him a kick to the side, hoping it’ll make him stand. I kneel on top of him and grip the front of his shirt, pulling his upper body up for easier access to his face.  
I punch him in the jaw, and then on the cheek. “Fight…. Back!” I grunt.  
Frank headbutts me, and it knocks me off of him. He’s on top of me and he’s kicking and punching like a motherbitch. But it’s not enough. I easily shove the smaller teen off. Size is an advantage. I then stand and kick him some more. I tear off his backpack and empty its contents onto the ground.  
I kick a stray comic before leaving, dropping the bag in a urinal on my way out.  
That was fun. I should really do that again sometime. I do feel kind of bad for the kid, he tried his hardest to fight back and it wasn’t enough. But part of me could really care less, and I can’t get the sound of his pained groans out of my head. I’m violent and reckless, irresponsible and uncompassionate. And I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see that people are interested! Comment please! If you ever need to talk to anyone, my askbox is open- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com
> 
> New chapter should be up really soon :)


	4. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard pushes Frank over the edge.

I groan with strain as I push myself up from the bathroom floor. I gather all my things slowly and pick my disgusting backpack out of the urinal, which now reeks of piss. I shove my possessions inside anyways, and I make it to class five minutes late. Luckily there’s no one to laugh at me in the empty halls about the giant stain on the crotch of my pants. The teacher assigns me detention after school and sends me to the back, so everyone gets a good laugh out of my wet spot before I sit right next to that Mikey kid.   
His nose is buried in a comic, even though the class has started. I poke him with my pencil.  
Mikey jumps, and then straightens his glasses. “Why were you late?” He sniffs. “And why do you smell like piss?”  
I blush a little, no check that, I blush a lot. “Some dick gave me trouble that’s all.”  
Mikey tenses and I can see a flicker of worry in his hazel eyes.   
“What?” I ask.  
“Nothing,” Mikey responds. He sticks his face back into his book and won’t speak to me for the rest of the class.  
I head to detention, and I see- get this- Gerard Way there. He’s sitting in the back with a smirk on his face. He has one of those grabby sticks with the clamping head on the end, and he’s having a lot of fun poking kids with it and snatching their papers. I whine in frustration when I realize that the only open seat is directly next to him.  
I sigh heavily as I set my bag on the floor. I bodily throw myself into the chair. I look hesitantly over at Gerard, who is just staring at me with this really thoughtful look on his face. He suddenly smiles and winks, and I turn away and can’t stop my stupid body from trembling with fear.  
The whole period Gerard just fucking looks at me, occasionally taking a break to poke a kid with his grabber. It really rubs me the wrong way, and I run out of there. But Gerard’s on my tail, and I have to walk home. I sprint down the halls before scattering into a bathroom and hiding in a stall. I sit on the toilet and tuck my feet up under me so if Gerard runs in he won’t see me.   
He bangs open the door. I see his heavy combat boots clunk against the tiles as he kicks open the first stall door. Then the second. When mine doesn’t give, he laughs and taps on the door with his fist.   
“Frankie? Come out, won’t you?”  
I’m already crying with fear and frustration and just so much fucking hate for this kid. Why can’t he just leave me alone? “Go away!”  
“Is someone bawling already? Come on out!” Gerard shakes the entire stall, and I scream and pound my fists against my temples.  
“STOP IT!! I HATE YOU!” I scream.   
Gerard quits . He’s silent for a moment, before whispering, “Frank? A-Are you okay?”  
SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING STOP READING IF YOU HAVE TO  
But it’s too late. I have my tools out and I’m ready. I roll up my shirt sleeve and press the scissors against my skin. I slowly glide it across. It burns as it makes its way across my wrist. Beads of red blood decorate the smooth cut, and I wince before making another. And another. I’m not satisfied until I have eight, by then I’ve calmed down. I ram my scissors back into my backpack and head out of the stall.  
Gerard grabs my back and pulls me around. “Frank! Are you okay?”  
He sees my wrist, and he wraps me in the tightest hug I’ve ever gotten in my life.  
“I’m so sorry! I had no idea!” It’s now his turn to cry and his tears drench the shoulder to my shirt.  
I awkwardly rub his back. What the Hell am I supposed to do? I don’t like him but… I don’t want him to feel responsible for me cutting myself. Even if it was his fault. I didn’t want to wish something that horrible onto anybody, not even my worst enemy.   
“Frankie, can you forgive me?” Gerard sobs. He looks up at me, and at that moment he looks so…. Fragile. His pale skin is broken by the red rims around his eyes, and his black hair is a tangled mess. His tiny body is heaped up to hug me, and his eyes are full of woe.   
“It’s- it’s okay Gerard,” I assure.  
He sniffles and stands, wiping his nose on the arm of his shirt. He’s just so sweet and vunreable. Then he gets defensive, picking me up by the front of my shirt.   
“If you tell anyone about this, you’re dead,” he barks.   
I nod, my feet hardly reaching the ground.   
He releases me and shoves me away, retreating to a corner and burying his body in it. His shoulders continue to heave and his entire body spasms with little trembles as he tries to calm himself.  
“Look….” I begin. “It’s no big deal. I do it all the time….”  
“No, it is a big deal!” Gerard insists. He turns back to look at me, before looking away. “You don’t understand.”  
“Try me,” I retort.  
“You don’t understand that my baby brother was so miserable that he’d hurt himself! Every night, and I was so busy being a shitty person I didn’t notice! And even now….” He starts weeping again. “I-I’m not good enough to help him any.”  
OKAY THE SELF HARMING IS OVER CONTINUE READING   
I find myself hugging him again, and I don’t even remember starting over towards him to do so. I have a big piece of Gerard Way in me before I can object.   
“It’s not your fault,” I reassure. I pet his hair, smoothing out the knots with my fingers. “Sometimes people are lost, and they don’t know why. And no matter how many people love them or how much they love them, they still can’t feel better. And it’s no one’s fault. Your baby brother is just lost.”  
“And it’s my fault!” Gerard cries. He clutches onto the back of my shirt and sobs into my shoulder.   
I rub his back in small circles to sooth him as I repeat, “He’s just lost. But do you know what the good thing about being lost it?”  
“What?” he sniffs.  
“It makes getting found all that much more special,” I whisper. I feel a tear run down my face. Shit, when did I start crying again?   
So, that’s how I ended up with my bully in cradled in my arms, both of us sobbing. I can’t say I ever thought I’d be here. And that’s how he gave me his number and told me to be friends with his brother, with the promise that he’d never hurt me again.  
Gerard gives me a goodbye hug, and as he gives that final squeeze he whispers in my ear,  
“I hope someday you’ll be away from whatever makes you miserable enough to hurt yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter should be up in a day or two! Thanks so much for reading! Comment please!!! My askbox is always open: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	5. The Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes to Gerard's house to see his younger brother.

I head up to Gerard’s house, my stomach already in crippling anxiety knots. Every instinct I have is telling me to turn around and not look back. I wonder if he just lied about the whole younger brother thing and is just waiting to pounce on me when I arrive. But I reason with myself; no way would he risk crying in front of me on purpose, even if it meant he got an opportunity to prank me or even beat me up.   
I knock on the door and Gerard is standing there, clad only in a Smashing Pumpkins t shirt and red boxer briefs with stars on them.   
“Hey,” he greets. He flaps his shirt up and down, revealing a strip of his pale belly. “It’s hotter than Hell in here, sorry.”  
I take in all that’s around me. It’s so strange, to be in my former bully’s home. To see him in his underwear, apologizing for the temperature of his house. I see a picture on the wall of a young him dressed as Batman. I never would have thought he was the type to like comics, but now that I look at his albicant thighs it seems to make sense that he would be an introverted comic book geek.  
“His room is upstairs,” Gerard instructs. Without any warning, he pulls me into a hug. I can feel the bulge of his crotch against mine. And the weird thing is, I don’t mind it at all. “Thanks so much for doing this, Frank.” He looks down at the ground. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk to you.”  
“Hey it’s alright,” I lie. Truth is, I’m not ever sure if I can get over him bullying me.  
I head upstairs and open the door to the first room on the left, to see none other than Mikey lying on the bed reading a Fangoria.  
Mikey’s P.O.V.  
I see Frank walk in, and I can see the confusion on his face. I’d asked Gerard who was visiting me, and he’d told me so. If I was a good friend, I would’ve given Frank a heads up. But I’m not, and I was too afraid Frank wouldn’t be my friend if he knew Gerard was his bully.  
“Mikey? What the Hell?!” Frank demands.  
“Hey Frank….” I chew nervously on my lip. Frank puts his hands on his hips and taps his foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation.   
“Gerard’s my brother,” I say.  
“Yeah, I got that!” Frank barks. I flinch. Why is he so angry? I just want him to calm down and talk to me; I can’t stand being yelled at.  
“Frank calm down,” I order.  
“I won’t calm down!” Frank insists. “Your brother was bullying me? And you didn’t tell him to stop or even warn me?”  
“Well I…. I didn’t want you to stop being my friend!” I cry. Shit, I’m crying.   
“Well that didn’t work out, did it?!” Frank snaps. He slams the door. I hear Gerard say something along the lines of “Are you okay?” before the front door slams. It’s a few minutes before Gerard comes up.  
“What happened?” Gerard asks softly. “Was it my fault?”  
“No it’s not, Gee. Don’t worry about it,” I murmur.  
Gerard nods and hugs me before leaving. I love him because he knows how to comfort me without smothering me. He tried to get someone to help me…. And I fucked it all up. Because I’m an idiot and I can’t do anything right.  
SELF HARM WARNING STOP READING IF YOU HAVE TO  
I weep as I take the knife out from the baggie I keep under my bed. I run the blade slowly across my calf, exhaling sharply with pain. I push as hard as I can and it’s still not deep enough. It hurts, but not enough. I deserve more. I deserve to be punished for the piece of shit that I am.   
I cut myself just as deep a few more times before tying a shirt around my leg, which is beginning to bleed out onto my carpet. I fall asleep with a knife and a bloodied garment next to me, my face soaked in tears.


	6. All Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey must apologize to Frank, but will Frank forgive him?

Mikey’s P.O.V.  
The next day I’m ready to make up with Frank; and do it quickly. I’m the type of person that wants everything done right away, and I certainly don’t mind cutting corners. I’m not a perfectionist; I’m just obsessive about everything being completed.  
Frank is the one of the few kids already in the classroom when I enter for Geometry, and so I make a point by sitting next to him even though there are plenty of vacant spots away from him.   
Frank lets out a little sigh as I lower myself into the chair. God, the boy can bitch. I lightly nudge him, but he refuses to look at me and stares at the floor.  
I frown. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? It was a dick move on my part to not try to help you at all. But surely you can see my side of the story, right? I didn’t want to lose my friend!”  
“You don’t get it,” Frank grumbles.  
I push his shoulder much harder than when I nudged him. “Frank! Accept my apology, you little shit!”  
Okay. Maybe when you’re trying to make amends with someone, you probably shouldn’t insult them.   
Frank huffs and switches seats so he’s on the polar opposite spot from me. Good one, Mikey.  
During lunch break, I devise a plan to get Frank back. It will lift not only the guilt off of my shoulders, but a need I’ve been yearning for ever since I met the kid. I sneak outside like I’ve done so many times before. Even in kindergarten, so slipping out of the school once in a while is literally elementary for me.   
Outside of the school’s front steps, there’s patches of roses and wildflowers. I pick some of both, carrying the bundle in my hand.  
I’m walking through the halls with a bouquet of flowers tucked in my hand when an upperclassman named Pete shoves me.   
“Hey, fag? Gonna give those flowers to your boyfriend?” He shoves me again, and lifts me up by the front of my shirt.  
“Gerard Way is my older brother,” I recite.  
Pete’s eyes widen with fear and he immediately drops me, straightening out the wrinkles on my shirt with his hand. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” He tightens his grip on his backpack straps so hard his knuckles become white before scurrying down the stairs.   
I see Frank on his way to the Spanish room and I take my opportunity. That’s another thing about me. If an opportunity calls, you can bet your mother’s eyes I’ll take it.  
I reach around Frank’s small body, clutching his hands in mine. I press myself up into his back and peck him on his upper cheek. Below my lips, I can feel Frank’s face flush with embarrassment or stimulation or something of the sort. I sure hope it’s not embarrassment.   
Frank turns around and licks his lips before pinning me against the wall, shoving his tongue into my mouth. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but in that short amount of time I can tell that Frank knows what he’s doing. I’m not the first boy he’s ever kissed.  
Frank smiles and takes the flowers before heading into his class, doing a happy little skip as he goes to sit down. I grin at his reaction and look down, noticing that my leg is propped up into the air like a girl.  
I lower it and hurry down the hall. Am I the girl in the relationship?   
Wait, Gee has told me that there is no girl in a boy boy relationship. It’s only boys, why apply heterosexual gender roles to it?  
I drop the subject and giddily prance down the hall, just so excited that he likes me. Oh, shit. I am the girl in the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter should be up in a few days!  
> Thanks so much for reading!! Please comment and let me know what you think!!!
> 
> My askbox is always open- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	7. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Frank go on their first date, but one of them is wanting to push the boundaries.

Mikey and I are going on our first date tonight. I stand in front of the mirror, carefully applying the generous amount of eyeliner that I normally sweep on every morning. Hey, if I’m going to fuck up and make people mad at me, I might as well look good while doing it.  
We’re going to this one Italian restaurant that, according to Gerard, is “madass”, whatever that means.   
I clump down the stairs, and my step brother Patrick wraps me in a hug when he sees me. Patrick’s a real hugger. Me, eh, not so much. I’m more of a hand shaker and, if we’re dating (or you’re just really hot), yeah, I’ll kiss you.   
“Hey, you look great!” Patrick compliments. “You’ll blow Mikey off his feet.”  
I blush. I really can’t accept compliments that gracefully. I look down at myself. I must say, I look downright spiffy in a blue dress shirt, black waistcoat and grey tie with a pair of my black school slacks. I sure hope Mikey’s dressed up too, because dressing up can go one or two ways. Either you look presentable and appropriate, or you look like someone who put way too much thinking into an hour long eating session. Check that, after dinner Mikey suggested we watch horror movies in his room. Of course I said yes.  
Mikey picks me up, and he’s wearing slacks with a black dress shirt and red tie. Both the slacks and the dress shirt are too big, and they hang loosely off of his skeleton like frame.   
Mikey flaps the sleeves of the shirt around. “I borrowed it from Gee.”  
I smile because he’s just so damn adorable before stepping out and following him to his car. It’s a low black one, and it’d probably look really nice if Mikey or Gerard put an ounce of effort into maintaining it. I bet it looked nice when they got it; their family is wealthy. But due to the wear and tear of two teenaged boys, it’s banged up on the bumper, gravel dust covers the tires and back, and the windows are coated in dirt. On one window, there’s a drawing of a naked girl with boobs so big that in real life, she’d topple forward from all of that weight.   
Mikey notices me looking at it and blushes as he scuttles over and smears away the artwork. “Gee did that.”  
I hop into the passenger seat to discover the inside of the car is even more filthy than the outside. Several bags are piled up in the back, along with enough clothes to cover every child in Indonesia. Old pizza boxes, pop cans and a lot of coffee cups and mugs sit amongst all the mess.   
In the front, there’s a CDs stuck just about everywhere you could put them. I grab a handful out of the open dashboard and sort through them. Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness by the Smashing Pumpkins, Static Age by the Misfits, Comet by the Bouncing Souls…  
“Mikey, you have impeccable music taste,” I notice.  
“Big word for you, Frankie,” Mikey smirks.   
“Shut up!” I snap. I realize how harsh that came out so I add, “I bought a vocabulary calendar.”  
Mikey giggles and I laugh along with him. We reach the restaurant, and Mikey holds the door open for me and my chair as well. I murmur a flustered “Thanks” and take my seat.  
I watch Mikey’s lips as he scrunches them to one side of his mouth, trying to think of something to order. He squints at the menu, adjusts his glasses, and then squints harder. I hide my huge smile by scratching my mouth.   
“I want….” I watch Mikey’s perfect pink lips form words. I love the sound of his voice. I could listen to him talk literally all day. “The baked pasta.” He hands the menu back to the waitress.  
I’m still zoned out and anticipating for Mikey to speak some more, but unfortunately it’s my turn to order. I blush a little when I snap out of it and mumble,  
“I’ll have the spaghetti with meatless sauce.”  
The waitress takes my menu and seems somewhat empathetic for me about my total idiot syndrome. It’s nice to have some sympathy now and then.   
We eat, but it’s basically us eye fucking each other the entire time while we scarf down our food as quickly as we can. I don’t even taste my pasta.  
On the way home, Mikey asks,  
“So… Frank. Meatless sauce? Are you on a diet or something?” Mikey grabs one of my hands whilst keeping his eyes on the road. “If it’s because you think you’re fat, you’re not. You can have meat if you want.”  
I yank my hand away and laugh. “Thanks Napoleon Dynamite. No, I’m a vegan, actually.”  
Mikey giggles and asks, “Why? I couldn’t live without bacon.”  
“I don’t like the suffering of animals,” I reply.  
Mikey snorts, “Well, no one does. But not eating bacon doesn’t change anything.”  
I playfully ram my head into Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey laughs and reaches a hand down to ruffle my hair before guiding my head back to my own side of the car.   
Mikey and I enter the house holding hands. Gerard is sitting on the couch in the living room reading a comic. He glances up at us and this huge dumb grin spreads across his face. He slaps down his book and jeers,  
“So, when’s the wedding?”  
Mikey flips him off and growls, “During your funeral.”  
Gerard pretends to wince. “Ouch, Mikes. Too harsh, I tell you.”  
“Gerard thinks he’s hilarious,” Mikey whispers as we walk past to get to Mikey’s room.  
“Hey I heard that!” Gerard snaps. He leans back in his seat, picks up his comic and flips his long raven hair. “And I agree with you. I’m fucking adorable.”  
“See?” Mikey mutters as we trot up to his room.   
I lie down on his bed and snuggle up under a fleece blanket, since it’s about 50 degrees in his room. The first thing Mikey does is lock the door. He pushes his body weight against it. When the door doesn’t budge and Mikey’s convinced its locked, he makes a satisfied little “hmph” before snuggling up next to me and grabbing the remote.  
Mikey turns on The Conjuring, and by the part where the dog dies, he’s lying on top of me, both of our shirts off, and him slobbering all over my neck.  
Honestly, I have no idea how innocent snuggling and desensitization to violence led to making out. When Mikey traces my nipple with his tongue before taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking on it, I could really care less by that point.  
I let out a moan as he gently bites my nipple, pressing his lower lip against the bottom of it.   
Mikey licks my happy trail, and I shudder with total enchantment. I’m lost in the feel of his tongue against my skin, his fingernails grazing my hips ever so lightly.   
Mikey begins to tug down my jeans. I instantly go hard, and I’m sure he’s aware. He gets them down to my knees and licks the leg of my briefs, reaching my inner thigh. He slips a hand inside the front pocket, and even though my body says yes, my brain can’t go on the same page. Without even meaning to, I pull his hand out of my underwear.   
“Um, Mikey?”  
Mikey looks hurt, and his puppy dog face makes me feel terrible. “What?”  
“Can w-we take it slow?” I ask. I bite my lip, waiting for his answer. He just looks even more devastated, so I add, “I mean; I really care about you. I just don’t want to make a mistake by getting physical too early, you know?”  
Mikey nods and stands, adjusting his horn rimmed glasses. He looks down, and his face is red as he mumbles, “Yeah, sure Frankie. Whatever you say.”  
I wriggle back into my jeans, and when I look up Mikey is huddled in the corner of the bed, staring vacantly at the TV. I crawl over and kiss him on the cheek. He finally smiles and pecks me on the lips before wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me close. I rest my head against his chest and inhale, breathing in the scent of his sweet cologne. We watch the remainder of the movie this way, and Mikey walks me to the door that night.   
“This was fun,” Mikey says. And he looks like he really means it what with his sparkling eyes, unlike the rest of the boys I’ve dated.   
“Yeah it was,” I mumble. I blush as I stand up on my tippy toes, planting a light smooch on Mikey’s lips. Mikey leans into the kiss, placing a hand at the small of my back and dipping me slightly. I grip each side of his face and toss my head back, allowing him access to my neck. But instead, he just kisses me softly on the collar bone before pulling me back into a standing position. He smiles before heading back to his car, and I watch it pull out of my drive way and speed down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, just updated way before I said I would. But hey, be grateful.  
> Thanks for reading!! New chapter will be up soon! Please comment and tell me what you think!!!
> 
> My askbox is always open- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	8. So I'm A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete starts a fight with Mikey and Frank, and when Gerard steps in, his intentions only good, its too much for Frank to handle.

“So… you have P.E. now?” Frank asks. He’s leaning against my car in the parking lot, his backpack slung lazily across one of his scrawny shoulders. In one of his tiny fists is Mikey’s hand, his prized possession that he clutches so tightly.   
I’m in the front seat, tying one of my boots, and Mikey is stood next to Frank, impatiently waiting on me.  
“Yep,” Mikey answers. He leans around to look at me. My tongue is sticks out slightly with utter concentration as I fasten my lace.   
Mikey groans and stamps his foot. “Gee, you’re taking forever!”   
I roll down the window to shout “Fuck you, Mikes!” before rolling it back up and starting on my other shoe.  
“What class do you have?” Mikey grumbles, still not happy with my time management.   
“Art,” Frank replies. “We’re doing portfolios; I think I’m going to make mine a dinosaur…”  
“Burn in Hell, fags!” Pete shouts. He chucks his slushie at the two boys, and it nails Mikey before hitting the car and exploding all over the ground. Frank is looking at his boyfriend all horrified, who is standing there, face flushed, cherry flavored ice dripping from the tips of his fawn hair.   
“What the fuck did you say to my brother, Wentz?!” I demand. I’m out of the car, one of my laces still untied, striding over to Pete, my breath heavy and eyes dark.  
Pete gets this scared look on his face. Clearly, the dimwitted teenager did not know I was present. Pete turns to run away, but I sprint up to him and hold him in place by his tie.   
“Don’t run away, you little bitch,” I growl. I punch Pete sharply in the gut, and the boy doubles over with pain. I lift Pete’s chin so his eyes are meeting mine and ask,  
“So why do you have this problem with my baby brother?”  
Pete shakes his head furiously. “I’m sorry, Gerard, I didn’t know, I swear.”  
I tighten his grip on Pete’s jaw, and Pete cringes.   
“Didn’t know is not an acceptable excuse,” I whisper. I look at Pete coldly for a second before head butting him in the face. I then kick the younger boy in the crotch, sending him into a fetal position on the cement, clutching his nose which is gushing crimson blood.  
I bend down to Pete’s level and spit at him. “Watch where you throw your shit, Wentz.” I turn away smiling, until I see Frank with his knees curled up to his chest, crying.   
“Frankie?” I ask. I hurry over to find out what’s wrong with the little guy, and Frank scooches I   
I start to tear up myself. “Frank? Why won’t you let me touch you?”  
Mikey stands idly by, his forehead creased with worry and his hazel eyes darting nervously from Frank to me.   
“I hate you!” Frank cries. He shakes his head vigorously when I try to place a hand in Frank’s hair. I withdraw my hand dejectedly, my throat tightening as tears well in my eyes. “You’re a monster!”  
I look back at Pete, who is still on the ground, his body contorted. I was just trying to help. Oh God, he’s bleeding a lot. Can I not control myself? Am I really… am I really a monster?   
“I- I….” I stammer.  
“Just go home, Gerard!” Frank screams. “You didn’t help anything!”  
I feel a tear spill out from my eye, and I allow it to run down my cheek before wiping it off.   
“F-fine. I-I’ll see my w-way out,” I stutter.   
“Good!” Frank barks.   
I stomp off to my car. I try not to make my crying audible, but I’m gulping and sobbing by the time I wrestle open the door and climb inside. I slam my foot on the pedal and peel out, my vision blurred by the collection of tears building in my eyes and rushing down my face.  
I can’t believe that sweet little boy I met in class would say something like that. That I’d believe I’d his trust, just to realize I hadn’t ever earned it in the first place. I never thought he’d say I hate you to me ever again. The boy who once begged me to stop is now screaming for me to go. I finally pull over, my vision too obscured to drive properly. I curl into a ball in the front seat and weep, my chest heaving with each painful sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, updated before I said I would. Idk I'm on a creative streak.  
> Thanks for reading!!! Comment please!!!  
> My askbox is always open- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com
> 
> Check out my other fics :)


	9. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is broken up about Frank's harsh words to Gerard.

“Mikey?” Gerard asks.   
I set down my bag before walking over to Gerard and sitting next to him. I choose my words carefully, not wanting to upset him over all of the shit that went down this morning.  
“Yes, Gee?”  
Gerard sniffles, “Does Frank really hate me?”  
I sigh and shake my head. “No, Frank doesn’t hate you. He’s just… scared of you.” Wow, good one Mikey.  
Gerard tenses up, and a tear slides down his jaw. “Is everyone afraid of me?”  
I hug my brother. I can feel his entire body trembling underneath my arms. “No, Gee.”   
Gerard cries into my chest and I rub his back for him as the poor kid lets it out. He stops after about fifteen minutes, and asks,  
“Should I leave Frank alone?”  
I consider the question. He brings up a good point; should he really see Frank after everything that’d happened?   
“Give it some time,” I admonish, patting his shoulder.  
Gerard wipes his nose and nods, trudging up to his room. “I’m going to bed.”  
I call Frank, who picks up.  
“Hello?” Frank answers. It sounds like he’s eating; some crunches are audible through the receiver.   
“Frank, Gerard’s a wreck!” I claim. I wait for his response, and boy does he take his time.  
“What do you mean he’s a wreck?” Whatever he was eating, either he finished it or put it down, because his voice is now clear.  
“He’s crying and asking if everyone’s afraid of him,” I whisper, not wanting my sibling to overhear.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh!” I respond. “Are you?”  
“Am I what?”  
“Afraid of Gerard?”  
There’s a long silence before Frank answers, and I’m about to check if he’s still there when he responds,   
“Yes. Yes, I am.”  
“Don’t be!” I insist.   
“Did you see what he did to Pete?!” Frank retorted.  
“Yeah, but Pete is kind of an asshole,” I reason.  
“Oh, so just cause he’s a prick that makes it okay?”   
“Shut up!” I hiss. “Gee was just trying to help, you know.”  
“Does he even know what help means?” Frank responds.  
“God, why are you so harsh on him?” I demand.  
“Maybe it’s just cause he made my life Hell for a little while there. And then the second he found out I self-harmed, he stopped. Mikey… he bullies kids because he likes it. I didn’t do anything to him. If he truly couldn’t control himself, me cutting myself wouldn’t have stopped him! He’s selective with who he picks on, which, frankly, is somewhat psychopathic and extremely fucked up.”  
I’m at a loss for words as I struggle for a comeback. But none is found, so I sit through a painstaking few moments of silence.  
“Can’t believe your precious brother would do that?” Frank asks. He hangs up without saying goodbye.  
I’m pissed now. At Pete, at myself, but mostly at Frank. For not event trying to see Gerard’s side. I steal one of Gerard’s six packs of beer and take the car, going anywhere except for my own house. I’m going to go to a party, I’m going to drink my weight, and I’m going to find a way to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Comment please!!!!
> 
> My askbox is always open- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	10. Dark Side of the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank starts to see Gee's side of the story and decides to apologize.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
By the time I arrive to school, I’m starting to see Gerard’s side of the story. In his own, slightly twisted way, he was just protecting his baby brother and his brother’s boyfriend. At least he had a reason to go after Pete, he just got carried away. In fact, I haven’t seen him ever pick on a kid since he stopped tormenting me.   
By fourth hour, I feel like a total piece of shit. I couldn’t handle my own emotions, and because of that I was totally mean to Gerard. I’m ready to apologize to the kid, ready to get all of the heavy guilt off of my shoulders. I really hope he didn’t do anything stupid like hurt himself or anything, because it would be all my fault and I’d be an even bigger asshole.  
I hunt him down, and I grab onto the hook of his backpack to stop him from heading to his next class.  
Without a warning, I pull him into a hug.   
“I’m so sorry,” I whisper in his ear. I give him a friendly peck on the cheek. “I hope you can forgive me. Thanks for protecting me and Mikes.”  
Gerard is blushing when he turns to me. His hair is an unmitigated catastrophe as always, but the dark circles under his eyes are new.  
“I do, and thanks, Frankie,” Gerard says warmly. He waves to me before starting down the stairs to his next class, and I can finally smile knowing that Gerard can, too.  
I’m happy to tell Mikey Gerard and I are on good terms again, but for some reason he’s not there.  
“Michael Way,” the teacher calls. He’s probably the only person in the building who still calls him Michael. “Absent.”  
I groan and send off a text to him.  
Me: Where r u   
Mikey: I’m sick *cough cough*  
Me: lol very funny smartass. No really did u skip  
Mikey: no im sick for real  
Huh. Poor guy.  
Me: well get better. I love you  
Mikey: love you too, frankie  
I shove my phone back into my pocket and try my best not to fall asleep during another treacherous lecture about the distance equation.  
I decide to visit Mikey after school. I catch Gerard in the halls and ask for a ride, and Gerard just smiles his lopsided grin and takes my hand and leads me to his car. I get in the passenger seat, and Gerard is sure to wait until my seatbelt is done before pulling out of the parking lot.  
We get there, and Mikey is laying in his room watching TV.   
“Hey,” Mikey says when he sees Gerard. When he notices I’m there too, he straightens up and gets this strange look on his face.   
“H-hey Frankie,” Mikey stammers.  
“Hi, babe,” I reply. I sit down next to Mikey and pat his butt through the blankets. “Thought I’d come over and check on you.”  
Mikey rubs his eyes. “Don’t look at me, I look like shit.”  
I cock my head. “Actually, you look pretty good for being sick. Almost healthy.”  
“Yeah,” Gerard agrees. “Ways are totally attractive in all forms.”  
I shake my head at Gerard before looking back to Mikey who smiles sleepily at me.  
“I love you, Mikes,” I say softly.  
His smile suddenly evaporates, and for a split second he looks totally terrible. Finally he perks up and replies, “Love you too, Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comment, please! New chapter should be up soon, as its already written. 
> 
> Here's a sneak preview ;)  
> Frank's P.O.V.  
> We should totally count as one person as we enter we’re so close together, our tongues dancing around happily in each other’s mouths. I grind my hips up into his as we kiss, and I can feel his boner against my thigh, and it occasionally rubs up against my own hard on. I tear off my shirt, and Mikey follows my cue and removes his as well, tossing it onto the stairs. We walk, connected at the mouth, up the stairs and into Mikey’s room. Mikey lays me down on his bed and kneels over me for a second, staring into my eyes.  
> “You’re beautiful,” Mikey purrs.


	11. Beautiufl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Frank decide they're too cool for school.

Mikey drives me to school the next day. When we finally reach the building, he drives right by it, taking the high way.  
“Mikey?” I ask slowly. I look back behind us. “You just missed the school.”  
“I know,” Mikey replies. He pulls into the movie theatre lot. “Let’s watch the Conjuring instead!”  
I hesitantly follow him out of the car. Although I’ve been in trouble at school before, mainly over fist fights other boys would pick with me, I’ve never ever skipped. It’s a lot easier than I thought it would be, but I guess it is pretty simple; all you do is not show up.   
Mikey drags me by the hand through the large lot.   
“But Mikey, it’s- it’s rated R,” I stammer. How does he expect us to watch it?  
Mikey snorts. “Frankie, you’re so innocent. Haven’t you ever done a Kiddie Fake Out?”  
“Kiddie Fake Out?” I repeat.  
“Yeah,” Mikey answers. “Kiddie Fake Out. It’s when you buy tickets to some kiddie bullshit like Thomas the Tank Engine, and then you just walk your way into the rated R movie. Well…..” Mikey bites his lip, and then starts nodding. “We’ll buy tickets to a PG-13 one. More believable.”  
“Mikey you’re really smart,” I compliment.  
Mikey blushes and fiddles with his glasses. “I learnt it from Gee.”  
I shake my head. “Of course you did. He’s such a bad influence on a lily white little mind like yours.”  
Mikey slugs me softly in the arm. “Lily white? Fuck you.”  
I giggle and prance ahead of him into the theatre.  
“Hello, two for…. Grown Ups 2, please?” I ask. God, the boy taking tickets is really cute.   
The boy sniggers a little before handing us our tickets. “Enjoy your movie.”  
“Asshole,” Mikey mutters in my ear as we pass.  
We walk straight past Grown Ups and go way to the back of the theatre where the horror movies are located.  
“Why are they in the back?” I wonder. I walk into the theatre and take a spot towards the front.  
“It’s so the posters don’t scare the little kids,” Mikey responds.  
I smile up at my boyfriend. “Why do you know everything?”  
Mikey grins back before shrugging. He dramatically rubs his chin and exaggerates, “Well, I am the smartest kid in the Belville.”  
“Naturally,” I laugh.  
We sit down in the theatre, and halfway through Mikey is yawning. He throws his head back on the seat and moans,  
“This. SUCKS.”  
“I like it,” I say. And I mean it. Sure, it’s not scary, but it’s good at least.  
“Can we go?” Mikey pleads. He kneels next to me and takes off his glasses so he can bat his lashes at me more effectively.  
My dick gives a keen twitch and I immediately give in to that damn adorable boy.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
We leave, our hands intertwined. He leads me to a car, and he asks,  
“Wanna go to my house?”  
“Sure,” I reply. I tentatively stroke Mikey’s hand a little before finally getting the courage to start sucking on his neck. I bite the skin, leaving behind a hickey. Mikey moans and pushes me away, explaining in a sultry voice,  
“Save it for the bed, Iero.”  
We should totally count as one person as we enter we’re so close together, our tongues dancing around happily in each other’s mouths. I grind my hips up into his as we kiss, and I can feel his boner against my thigh, and it occasionally rubs up against my own hard on. I tear off my shirt, and Mikey follows my cue and removes his as well, tossing it onto the stairs. We walk, connected at the mouth, up the stairs and into Mikey’s room. Mikey lays me down on his bed and kneels over me for a second, staring into my eyes.  
“You’re beautiful,” Mikey purrs. He removes his glasses and starts undoing his belt, whipping it to the ground. I slide out of my jeans and kick them to the side. I lay there, in my boxers, until Mikey removes his briefs. Only then do I remove my own underwear. Hey, some would say I have trust issues.  
Mikey trails his tongue across my stomach, delicately outlining my hipbones. He then nibbles at my foreskin, and then he lazily drags his tongue across. I moan and twist my fingers around in his hair. My hips instinctively jolt forward as he licks the tip of my cock. He grins and wraps a bony hand around the base, putting the rest of it into his mouth.  
Mikey’s blowjob is so amazing, I don’t know if I can ever look at him the same again. And to think, today I thought the best thing I’d be doing is eating pizza for lunch. Nope, not even close past tense Frank.  
I cry out as I cum harder than I ever thought was possible, and Mikey withdraws to spit out the liquid onto his bedroom floor. He then licks his lips and winks at me. I smile and lean my chest against his, softly lowering him onto his back. I cuddle up next to him, and for a long time we lay there naked, snuggled together, neither of us saying a word, but just enjoying the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! New chapter should be up soon! Comment, please!!!
> 
> My askbox is always open: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com
> 
> Preview:  
> Mikey's P.O.V.  
> “Frank don’t go,” I beg.   
> “I’m so fucking mad right now,” Frank fumes. He looks under the bed for his shirt and slaps down the sheet when he can’t find it.   
> “I want to talk about it,” I respond. I don’t want him to be upset.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey tells Frank a horrible truth.

“Mikey,” Frank breathes. He leans in close to my ear and utters, “I want you to fuck me.”  
I release Frank’s dick in shock and guilt. Okay, that’s the last straw. Damn it Mikey, the boy even told you he loved him. So you owe it to him to tell Frankie the truth. No matter how bad it may hurt the poor little thing.  
I stand up and pick my blue briefs off of the ground, sliding into them without a word.  
“Mikey? Are you alright?” Frank asks. His eyes are big with worry, and his chest is heaving from panting and moaning so hard. His face is dripping sweat and his bangs are in wet tangles. He looks fucking amazing.   
“Frankie… I have to tell you something,” I begin. God, I want to kick myself now. Why did I get drunk? Goddammit.   
“What is it?” Frank asks. He looks at me totally earnestly, and I just want to cry because it’s totally unfair and he doesn’t deserve what’s coming to him.  
“I…..” I take a deep breath. “You can do this, Mikey.”  
Frank sits up and takes my hands in his. “What is it, baby?”  
I look up at him, and I want to hug him until he breaks and sob into his shoulder. “I cheated on you.”  
Frank blinks. “What?”  
“I got drunk the day you yelled at Gee, and… and I went to a party and,” I can’t stand to look at my boyfriend, so I stare at the ground. “I hooked up with a guy named Ray.”  
Frank drops my hands and pushes away from me. “Why would you do that?!” He’s already crying, and the words catch in his throat and come out unsteadily.  
“I don’t know, I was upset! And drunk!” I respond.   
Frank stands, wrapping the blanket around his waist as he shoves past me, plucking his comic strip boxer briefs from the ground and stepping into them. He drops the cover and finds his jeans, pulling them on as well.  
“Frank don’t go,” I beg.   
“I’m so fucking mad right now,” Frank fumes. He looks under the bed for his shirt and slaps down the sheet when he can’t find it.   
“I want to talk about it,” I respond. I don’t want him to be upset.  
Frank wipes some of the tears from his face as he continues the search for his t shirt. “What? I already know you betrayed me.”   
“I didn’t mean it like that! I hardly even remember it,” I swear.  
“Well, I hope you remember one thing,” Frank replies.  
“What?”  
Frank looks at the ground, swallows, and then looks up at me. Another tear spills from his eye as he quietly asks, “Do you love him?”  
I’m silent. I just can’t say the words, and I think that me not responding is enough for Frank to find out the answer.  
“Unbelievable,” Frank scoffs. He storms out, shirtless.   
I reach out for him, but my knees give in and I crumple to the floor, crying.   
“Frankie!” I cry out. I sniffle and my next words come out as a whisper, even though I try to scream them at the top of my lungs. “Please don’t go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment! 
> 
> New chapter should be up soon!


	13. I Don't Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank responds to Mikey's confession at school.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
I plop down into my seat in Geometry and rest my head on the desk. I tossed and turned all night, trying to decide what to do. I mean, Mikey cheated on me. This shit’s big. And I hate him for it. I don’t know if I can ever forgive him. I finally reached my decision around one in the morning, and after that I slept like a baby.   
Mikey stands next to me. I’m ready to tell him to leave, but he just holds out his arms. In his hands is my t shirt I couldn’t find when we’d fought, neatly folded.   
“I found it,” Mikey smiles sadly. He sets it on my desk before heading to the other side of the room. I look at the T shirt, and I can tell it was washed. It had a big stain on it the last time I wore it.   
I clutch at the fabric, tears threatening to fall. I bite my bottom lip to repress them and lean back in my chair, blinking away any excess teardrops before they can drip out.   
“No,” I tell myself. “You’re done with him.”  
After class, I grab Mikey by the shoulder and pull him into a restroom.  
“Frank?” Mikey asks. “I thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”  
“I um… I thought about everything a lot. I thought about us, thought about what you did to me, and how you didn’t have a problem having oral sex with me after cheating on me. I….” I can’t stop the tears from running down my face. “The best thing to do is to break up.”  
“Oh,” Mikey answers softly. He looks down, and I see a tear drop slide off of his face and onto the floor. “Fine!” He leaves, slamming the door as he does so.  
I wipe my eyes and blow my nose, hurrying to my next class. On my way, I run right into Gerard. Literally. Our books go flying and I end up on the ground on my back.  
“Hey watch where you’re…. Frank?” Gerard realizes. He stands and brushes himself off before offering a hand to me. I gratefully accept it, and he pulls me to my feet with ease.  
He runs his hands down my back, and his fingertips graze my ass. I blush, and wonder if he did it on purpose. Wait, of course he didn’t. I shouldn’t be such an idiot.   
“Frank, what’s wrong?” Gerard asks. He looks concerned, his forehead creased and eyebrows slanted upwards.  
I brush at my face, realizing that I’m still crying. “Oh, nothing.”  
Gerard tilts his head. “Frankie, you don’t look good.”  
I nod. “I think I’ll drive home.” I walk past him, feeling lightheaded. All of the blood rushes to my head all of the sudden, and the next thing I know I’m coming towards the ground. Luckily, Gerard catches me. He helps me back to my feet and slings one of my arms over his shoulder. He begins walking me down one of the school’s many flights of steps.   
“Frank, you’re in no condition to drive,” Gerard reasons. He places a hand on the small of my back to help support me as we go down the stairs.  
“I’m fine, Gee,” I insist.  
“I’m driving you to my house,” Gerard demands. “And I’ll take care of you.”  
Once we’re at his house, Gerard takes my books for me and lays me on his bed. I smile when I look at his Wolverine sheets. He comes back changed out of his school uniform, now in blue plaid boxers and a Fall Out Boy shirt.  
“It’s pretty hot in here,” Gerard complains as he fans himself. He sits on the edge of the bed, and I curl my legs up around his back to make him feel welcome.  
“So… are you going to tell me what’s actually wrong?” Gerard asks.  
Goddammit. Why does he know everything? I can’t lie, so I fiddle with the striped comforter and murmur,  
“Your baby brother cheated on me but whatever.”  
“Mikes cheated on you?” Gerard repeated dubiously.   
I nodded, finally raising my eyes up to his.  
Gerard shakes his head slightly. “What the Hell? I’ll beat that kid….” He looks down at me and his demeanor softens. “I’m so sorry, Frank.”  
“Thanks,” I choke out. Fuck, why won’t my eyes listen to me? I start crying, for what feels like the millionth time this week.   
Gerard looks at me for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, before leaning in and planting a kiss on my lips. I pull back in shock before kissing back, running one of my hands through Gerard’s hair and placing the other on his shoulder. I can feel my tears stop, and Gerard takes a moment to lick them off of my face before poking his tongue into my mouth. I give him access and we swap spit and massage each other’s tongues for about three minutes, taking breaks for some heavy panting and eye fucking.   
Finally Gerard lays on top of me, and he slides a hand down my chest and onto my crotch, petting the area and scratching his fingers across the fabric of my slacks. My breath catches as he does so, and finally I moan into his mouth.  
Gerard smiles at my reaction and unbuttons my slacks, breaking the kiss. I lean my head back and screw my eyes shut, anticipating a blow job.   
But all Gerard does is slip his hand inside my pants and gently run his hand up and down my thigh. It’s not what I was expecting, it may even be better. I hum happily. Gerard stops, letting his hand rest on my thigh, and snuggles against me so we’re facing each other.  
He grins at me, and I can’t stop myself from smiling back. He kisses me on the nose before closing his eyes. I follow and doze off to sleep all cuddled up with…. With….. with my exes brother? On the day we broke up?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please comment! 
> 
> New chapter should be up tonight!
> 
> My askbox is always open: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	14. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey finds out about Gerard and Frank.

I wake up with Frank cuddled into my chest. I yawn softly and roll out from under him, leaving him sleepless. I smile when I see that his pants are still unbuttoned, and I fasten them for him. I pat his crotch lightly before getting up. I pass Mikey’s room, and my stomach does a roll. Oh, shit. I totally crossed the line by fucking snuggling and making out with his ex. Maybe they’re still together? I don’t know, and I feel awful.  
I poke my head into Mikey’s room to see him sitting on his bed, leafing through a magazine. He looks up and his expression is stoic.   
“Hey,” I say nervously.  
“Get out,” Mikey growls.  
“Look I know you’re a little mad-” I begin.  
“A little?!” Mikey interrupts. He picks a bouncy ball off from his dresser and lobs it at me. “Gerard, get out! I don’t want to see you right now!”  
Mikey turns his attention back to his magazine, and I hang in his doorway unsurely.   
“And get that sleeping asshole out of here,” Mikey mutters.  
Frank? “Shut your fucking mouth!” I bark. “You cheated on him, he should be mad at you!”  
“He slept with my brother!” Mikey yells. “The day we broke up!”  
“That’s not what happened!” I respond.  
“So something happened ,” Mikey implies.  
I flap my arms angrily to my sides. “Fuck you, Mikes. All we did was kiss. And do you know what?”  
“What?!” Mikey snaps.  
“I love Frank, and I’m not letting your selfish little ass get in the way of it!” I state.   
Mikey flips me off, and I shoot my middle finger back before stomping into my room.   
Frank is sitting on my bed, his face in his hands. I stand in front of him, not quite sure of what to do. Finally, he looks up and asks,  
“You love me?”  
I redden and murmur, “Well, yeah.”  
Frank gets up and presses himself against me. He pins me to the wall with his body and takes my wrists in his hands, pushing them against the wall as well. He kisses me hard, and I moan with delight and lick his bottom lip before biting it slightly.   
He breaks the kiss and looks at me, chewing thoughtfully on his lip ring.   
“Let’s get out of here,” he declares. He takes my hand in his fist and drags me out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment because I really enjoy reading them!!
> 
> My askbox is always open- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	15. Hands On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard goes to Frank's house where Frerard takes place.

Frank’s P.O.V.   
I sit Gerard in my car and drive him straight to my house. When we walk inside, I immediately strip my shirt off, tossing it by the door.  
Gerard stares at my bare torso and his cheeks turn pink. When he sees me watching him…… watch me…… he makes a little embarrassed squeaking noise and stares at the ground. Huh. I never would have taken him as a good boy, so I didn’t think he’d get all flustered over seeing another dude shirtless. It’s pretty endearing though.  
I slowly walk over and grip his shoulders, pulling myself up to be able to reach and plant a kiss on his cheekbone. Gerard turns even redder before kissing me back on the lips, and he licks his lips before beginning to suck on my neck.  
I shudder in pleasure and rub my hips up against his, my hands on his ass.   
Gerard moves down to my chest, and he hesitates before lightly licking my nipple, almost as though it were with pure curiosity. He then brings his tongue across it, finally taking it in his mouth and grazing his front teeth gently against the tip. I moan as my eyes flutter shut with delight.   
He gets on his knees, and he slowly tugs down my slacks. He smiles at my crotch, and I blush when I realize why. Today I didn’t think I’d be getting any tail, so I put on these blue briefs I have from when I was like 10 with little soccer balls on them. Yep, my hips and as are so small they still fit just fine.  
“Frank, your underwear is adorable,” Gerard gushes, smiling up at me.  
I turn even redder and let out a humiliated, “Thanks, Gee.”  
He then grips the black waistband to the underwear, sliding them down to my ankles. He looks up at me as he takes my cock in his hand, working it slowly.   
Gerard watches my reaction, so I blush as I moan loudly and my hips instinctively stutter forward. I shut my eyes and let out a shaky breath as Gerard runs his thumb across the tip.   
I bite my lip so hard it bleeds as Gerard licks the length of my cock, then flicking his tongue along the tip.   
Eventually I can’t help it and I scream out, “GERARD! OH!!” Yeah, I’m a screamer. Did I mention that earlier? No?  
Gerard blushes himself, and he’s the one with his tongue on a dick. He stops looking at me, and turns his attention solely to my cock.   
“Gee…. I….. FUCK!” I holler. I rotate my hips as I warn him, “G-Gerard. I’m gonna cum.”  
Gerard quickly takes my dick in his mouth and squeezes the base. I orgasm, crying out  
“GERARD!” loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.   
Gerard swallows, and then licks his lips again before looking up at me. Gerard rises, pulling off his shirt and abandoning it on the floors as he does so. He slips off his boxers and takes my hand. He pulls my fingers apart and turns my hand over, looking at me with those marble eyes as he gives the center of my palm a kiss.  
I step out of my bottoms and lead Gerard to the couch, where we lay down together and watch Azumanga Daioh! for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please comment!!! Some new chapters will be up tomorrow! :)
> 
> My askbox- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	16. I'm Not Ready To Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Gerard have a discussion about Frank and Gerard's relationship.

Gerard’s P.O.V.   
Frank drops me off at my house, and kisses me on the cheek as he drops me off.  
“Good luck with Mikey,” he wishes.  
I nod. “He was pretty pissed off earlier. I wonder how he’s doing now that he’s had some time to cool off.”  
“Probably just as pissed,” Frank answers. “But reasonable and calm.”  
“I can only hope,” I mumble. Frank leaves, and my stomach rolls with nerves as I walk into my house. Mikey isn’t in the living room, so I head upstairs and stand in the hallway. His door is shut, and I can hear the Misfits blaring through. I knock hard so that he can hear me.  
“Mikes? I want to talk to you!”  
The music stops, and I lean my head against the door to listen to what’s going on. The door suddenly swings open, and I fall forward onto Mikey’s floor.  
“What do you want?” Mikey utters, staring at me coldly. He doesn’t offer to help me stand, so I push myself up to my feet.  
“We need to talk,” I point out.  
“I don’t want to see you, Gerard,” Mikey reminds.  
“I know,” I respond. “But we need to sort this out now.”  
Mikey groans and stamps over to his bed, where he sits and crosses his arms defiantly. I sigh and follow, sitting next to him. Mikey looks over at me and moves away a little. God, can he be a child.   
“Look, Frank deserves to be happy,” I reason.   
“Piece of trash doesn’t deserve anything,” Mikey murmurs.  
I smack him on the back of his head, knocking his glasses off. “Hey! You watch what you say about that sweet heart!”  
Mikey growls at me before picking up his glasses and putting them back on. “He’s no sweet heart. He walks out during arguments and fucks his ex-boyfriend’s brother on the day that they break up. He’s a little asshole and I hate him.”  
“Mikey! Watch your mouth!” I scold. “And I told you, we only kissed.”  
Mikey delivers a bitch face. “Gerard, I’m no dumbass.”  
I blush and stare into my lap as I mutter, “Well, you know I may have um…. Given him a blowjob…”  
Mikey clamps his hands over his ears and yells, “Jesus fucking Christ, Gerard! I don’t want to hear about that!!” Mikey stops and glares. “You lied to me!”  
I shake my head. “No! When you asked earlier, all we did was kiss, I swear!” Another lie. “And, I may have touched his crotch a little-”  
“GERARD!” Mikey cuts in.  
“Sorry, sorry!” I reply. I look at Mikey, who’s still pissed. “Do you understand?”  
Mikey shakes his head. “I understand but… I… I can’t forgive either of you right now, Gee.”  
I nod and bite my lip, staring at the ground.   
Mikey leans over and twists my nipple through my shirt. Hard.  
“OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?” I shout, shoving him off.   
“That’s for knocking my glasses off,” Mikey mumbles.  
I insert my finger into my mouth and then stick it into Mikey’s ear. Mikey squirms and shoves me away.   
“That’s for calling Frank an asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment!! New chapter should be up later today! 
> 
> My Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com My askbox is always open!


	17. You Let Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Mikey get detention together after arguing in class.

Mikey’s P.O.V.  
The next day in Geometry Frank sits next to me.  
“Hey!” he says cheerfully, putting his bag onto the floor.  
“Hi,” I mumble.  
Frank knits his brows. “What’s the matter?”  
I let out a sigh as I look at him. “What do you think?”  
“Oh.” Frank is quiet for a long time, and finally he says, “You know, I didn’t do it to piss you off.”  
“Then why did you do it?!” I snap. Oh God, I really don’t want to have a scene at school, but the little shit is making me angry.  
“Look, I didn’t mean for it to happen!” Frank retorts.  
“So what?! You tripped and fell and your dick landed in his mouth?!” I shoot back.  
“Michael Way!” the teacher barks.   
Oh shit.  
Frank and I get assigned detention. I’ve never had it before, so I make sure not to be late to avoid further trouble. Gerard is there all the time; he’s used to it, but I’m certainly not.   
Frank shows up late and plops himself into the only desk that’s available, which happens to be right behind me.   
Halfway through, Frank taps on my back with his pencil.   
“Mikey?” he whispers. “I want to talk.”  
I roll my eyes before replying, “What is it, Frank?”  
“I’m not sorry about being with Gee. We love each other,” Frank answers.   
I feel a lump in the back of my throat, and I bite my lip in fear of crying. “Fine.”  
Frank sighs and offers, “I’m ready to be friends again if you are. Mikey, I broke up with you because I was let down, not because I was pissed.”  
A tear falls down my cheek and I quickly wipe it off and respond, “So you gave up on me?”  
“Oh Mikey, don’t cry,” Frank coos. He rubs my shoulder as he says, “I still love you. I just don’t like what you did.”  
I nod and I do understand, but I can’t help myself from crying. I burry my head on my desk and sob quietly. Frank rubs my back in small circles, and it really does help me calm down. I look up and remove my glasses to wipe my eyes. When I put them back on, I see Gerard in one of the desks, looking at me with worry on his face. When he notices me, he quickly shifts his eyes over so I don’t think he was looking at me.   
When the detention bell rings, Gerard walks over to me and asks,   
“Mikes? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” I assure. “Frank talked to me, and I understand now.”  
“Good,” Gerard smiles. He takes Frank’s hand and proclaims, “Ice cream on me! Let’s go.”  
We go to an ice cream place around the corner. Gerard orders a strawberry shake, Frank gets some soy ice cream cause he’s lactose intolerant or some shit, and I get a chocolate cone. We sit on the barstools and eat quietly, and Gerard drops us off at our house.   
Gerard and Frank go up to Gerard’s room, and I retreat to my own. I lie on my bed and open up a Scott Pilgrim comic, smiling to myself. My brother’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and rate!! New chapter should be up later :)
> 
> My Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com   
> My askbox is always open!


	18. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Ray- the boy Mikey hooked up with.

I go to my locker and take out my books. Gerard was supposed to meet me here, but he must be running late. He takes forever to get ready, so he’s almost never on time for anything.   
I shrug my backpack on and I see a boy bounding over. He has long, curly brown hair, brown eyes and full lips. I wave at him, but all he does is grip around the back of my neck and shove me up against my locker.   
I can’t stop the whimper from escaping my mouth as he tightens his clutch on my neck. My shoulders press upwards in pain, and I screw my eyes shut to try to make it better. It doesn’t help.  
“You’re the freak named Frank Iero, right?!” the kid barks.  
I nod. Oh, shit. Wrong answer, there. This kid obviously has some sort of a bloodlust towards me, so of course it’s a great idea to admit who I am. Gee, I should give him my home address next.   
The kid pulls the tail of my shirt over my head. He then knees me sharply in the center of my back, causing me to cry out. I start to fall to my knees, but he pulls me up by my neck. He grabs onto the waistband of my Justice League boxer briefs and tugs them upwards, sending the fabric up my ass.   
I start crying from embarrassment and discomfort. He releases my underwear and kicks the back of my knee. This time, he lets me fall to the ground. I roll into a fetal position, anticipating some kicks, but I don’t feel any. I look up, and Gerard already has the boy on the ground and is kicking him.  
“Are you going to do this again?!” Gerard demands.  
The boy shakes his head and scurries away.  
Gerard glares at the boy before turning to me. “Frankie! Are you okay?”   
I groan as Gerard helps me to my feet. “I’m fine, Gee.”  
“What the Hell was that guy’s problem?” Gerard wonders.  
I shrug as I tuck the underwear sticking out back into my pants. “I dunno. He was looking for me by name.”  
“Do you think…” Gerard stops. “Shit. Was that the guy Mikes fucked?”  
My eyes widen. It seems to make sense. Maybe he was jealous of me for being Mikey’s old boyfriend? Perhaps Mikey was still mad at me and asked for revenge? Or he’s upset that I broke up with Mikey and hurt his feelings? He has a lot of motives to want to fuck me up.  
“It probably was,” I agree.  
“Well, fuck Batman,” Gerard sighs. “We have a problem on our hands.”  
“Can’t I just ask Mikey to tell him to lay off?” I question.  
Gerard shakes his head. “It’s not that easy, Frankie. He’s a Toro. When he hates somebody, God does he hate them. He’s a vengeful little shit that won’t stop until you’re hurt.”  
“He just hurt me there,” I point out.   
“Not good enough for him to be satisfied,” Gerard replies. “Besides, I broke it up.”  
I redden and kiss Gerard on the cheek. “Thanks for saving me, by the way.”  
Gerard flashes a toothy grin and answers, “My pleasure.”  
At Geometry, I ask Mikey about Ray.  
“Oh, shit!” Mikey exclaims. “I specifically told him not to go after you!”  
“Well that’s not your fault,” I reason. “But why did you tell him my whole name?!”  
“I only told him your first name!” Mikey insists. “He must’ve found out the rest himself!”  
I bang my head on my desk. “Mikey, he’s after me.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Mikey apologizes.  
“Mikey,” I mumble. “I’m scared.”  
Mikey rubs my back. “Gee and I will protect you, I promise.”  
I nod, and I really do feel a little better after hearing that. But still, a psycho’s on my path and that’s never good.   
Later that day, I notice that the homecoming dance is just two weeks away. I’ve never gone before; I wasn’t exactly cool at my old school. I think that on the night of homecoming, I masturbated and watched Star Wars.  
I want to go this year though, not that I have a date. Besides, I don’t want to never go and not know what I’m missing. Maybe it’ll suck; maybe it’ll be the best night of my life. The only thing that matters is that Gerard is there with me.  
I’m contemplating how to ask Gerard. I go over to his house with him, and today I notice, for the first time, a guitar in the family room.  
“Gee, you have a guitar?” I ask, hurrying over. It’s a solid top Martin acoustic. In other words, it’s a damn good guitar.  
“Yeah, I suck though,” Gerard admits.  
“Mind if I play it?” I question. I can’t bite back my smile, because I’m going to ask my boyfriend to homecoming.  
“No, go ahead,” Gerard replies.  
I take the guitar and play simple chords.   
“Gerard…. My Gerard,” I sing. Hey, the lyrics can’t be too complex, this is all improve. “Do you want to go to homecoming?”  
Gerard squeals and tackles me in a hug. The guitar bangs to the floor, but Gerard doesn’t seem to care.   
“Yes Frankie, YES!” he squeaks into my shoulder. He finally looks me in the eyes, panting from so much exertion. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Check out my other fics! Please comment!! New chapter should be up later tonight 
> 
> My askbox is always open- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	19. Glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard try on tuxes for homecoming.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
“I’m going to try this one on,” Frank informs, grabbing a tux and heading towards a dressing room.   
“I’ll go with you!” I chirp, plucking off a random suit and taking it with me.   
I follow Frank into the small dressing room, and he locks the door behind us. Frank looks at the suit in my hand and smirks.  
“What?” I ask, looking down at it. Oh, shit. I picked a Dumb and Dumber- esque orange ruffle suit. It comes with a top hat, for Gods sake. I turn scarlet and sit down on the bench in there.   
“Well, I think it looks dapper,” I murmur.  
Frank giggles and kisses me on the cheek. He then moves over to the other side for space and pulls his jeans to his ankles. He steps out of them and slips out of his hoodie and shirt. He stands for a moment searching for where he set the suit, clad only in his tiny skull boxer briefs. He looks so… sweet at that moment. His skinny legs and hip bones are endearing, like a little baby horse with its scrawny limbs. His collarbones stick out so far that you could probably rest a pencil on them without it rolling off. He just looks so very… Frank. His body suits him.   
I lick my lips before standing up, striding over to stick my tongue into Frank’s mouth. Frank grunts and grabs my hips, pushing me closer to him. He presses his hips into mine, and his hip bones dig into my thighs and it kind of hurts, but I could care less. I tug down my pants and my dick actually hurts, it’s so hard. I rub my boner up against his crotch, and I can feel that he’s hard too.   
Frank sticks his hand down the front of my red briefs. He strokes the head of my cock before grabbing it around its base. He jerks me off at a mellifluous pace, and luckily I’m not a screamer like he is. I quietly moan and shudder into his shoulder as he works.   
“Fuck, Frankie,” I pant. I look up at him, and he grins down at me.   
I clutch onto his shoulder blades as I cum, whining out Frank’s name. I flip my hair out of my eyes and say,  
“Oh God, Frankie. I didn’t know you were such a bad boy.”  
Frank laughs. “Hey, you started this whole thing. And you were the one to pull your pants down.”  
I shrug. “Color me guilty, so what?” I smack Frank’s ass and pick up his tux, handing it to him. “Try this on, sexy. I want to see you in it.”  
“Fine, but you go pick a suit that doesn’t look like jackass attire while I put this on,” Frank instructs.  
“Deal,” I agree. I quickly yank my pants up and head out the door, closing it behind me. I quickly pick a tux; to me they all look the same. Ties are where it’s at; there’re so many colors and patterns and textures. But suits are just so blah.   
I pick out a red tie to go with it and reenter the dressing room, to see Frank standing there, tightening his tie in the mirror. He turns to me and smiles. “How do I look?”  
I grin back. “Hot.”  
“Well, that’s totally what I was going for,” Frank responds, buttoning his pants.  
I nod as I strip to my underwear, changing into my tux. I spin to Frank and ask,  
“Is this one good?”  
“Gee, you look amazing,” Frank compliments. He grabs my shoulders and places me next to him in front of the mirror. He leans his head on my shoulder, and we stare at our reflection.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Frank questions.  
“We make a hot couple?” I joke.  
Frank headbutts me playfully before resting his head back onto my shoulder. “NO. I was actually thinking, God forgive me…. I’m so glad Mikey cheated on me.” Frank looks up at me, his emerald eyes glistening. “Really.”  
I smile at him and kiss the top of his head. “Me too, babe,” I whisper into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! Some new chapters will be up tomorrow!
> 
> My tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com My askbox is always open!


	20. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard go to the homecoming dance- but things don't go as planned.

“Knock the dance dead, kiddo,” Mikey wishes with a smile. He ties my tie for me; I have no idea how. Yes, that means that every day before school Mikey does my tie for me. He’s tried to teach me before, but my tie always fell apart after I tied it.  
“Thanks,” I reply. I grab my keys and leave to pick up Frank.   
I arrive at the house. The car creaks as I get out and slam the door. I trot up Frank’s front walk and knock on his door. I bounce on my heels eagerly, waiting for him to answer.  
Frank opens the door. He looks so sharp in his little suit with the red tie. His mohawk has been…. combed?! He hardly even looks like himself what with him looking… presentable.  
“Frank,” I breathe. “You look different.”  
Frank blushes and scuffs the ground with his shoe. “Yeah, well.”  
I take his hand and lead him out of the doorway. Frank laughs joyfully and kicks the door shut behind him.   
We get to the dance somewhat early; not so many kids are there. And my God, do we get some looks when two boys in matching suits show up to homecoming holding hands. But I could give a damn; I’m with Frankie and we’re going to have a blast.  
Only background music is playing and no one is dancing, so Frank and I find somewhere to sit and talk to each other.  
After about ten minutes, enough kids are there so they start dancing. Frank and I don’t dance to any of the fast songs; I’m a horrible dancer, but I can slow dance bearably.  
The first slow song they play is “What It Takes” by Aerosmith. Frank takes my hand and stands up, navigating through the slews of kids to find a spot on the dance floor.  
Frank puts his hands on his hips since he can’t reach my shoulders, and I rest my forearms on his shoulders with ease. Kids seem to glare at us while we dance, but Frank gazes into my eyes and grins the whole time; oblivious.   
Eventually, after our second slow dance, a teacher comes over and informs us,   
“You two can’t dance together.”  
Frank knits his brows. “Well, why not?”  
“Because you’re both boys and… the school doesn’t support that,” the teacher explains.   
“Fuck the school!” Frank barks.  
“And that’s a detention for you Monday, Mr. Iero,” the teacher responds.  
“So fucking what?” Frank yells. “Fuck this school!”  
“That’s two, Frank. You should really think things-”  
“Yeah! FUCK THIS SCHOOL!” I shout, cupping my hands over my mouth. The music abruptly halts and all of the students stare at us. Some of them are cheering, some are laughing, and others are wondering what’s going on.  
“Now I’m going to have to tell you two to leave,” the teacher orders.   
I flip my hair and grab Frank’s ass. “Let’s go, babe.” I flip off the teacher, and Frank holds his middle finger high over his head as we leave.  
“A week’s detention for both Mr. Way and Mr. Iero!” the teacher yells as we prance out the door.  
We leave giggling, and Frank is doubled over with laughter in front of the car. I grab Frank by the collar and haul him into the passenger seat. I take the other seat and throw my head back and cheer,  
“We did it Frankie! Fuck that school!”  
With that, I peel out of the school’s parking lot.  
“Where do you wanna go?” I ask, cruising aimlessly.  
“How about my house?” Frank suggests. “Patrick’s not home.”  
“Sounds good,” I reply, making the turn.   
We go up to Frank’s room. As soon as we enter, Frank undoes his tie, tosses off his blazer, and kicks of his shoes.  
I laugh as I step out of my shoes. “Well, you look in a hurry.”  
“I just want to be comfortable,” Frank responds. With that, he shrugs off his shirt and begins undoing his pants.  
“Frank, stop!” I shout, grabbing his hands away.  
Frank raises an eyebrow and wiggles the other at me. “What? Mr. Blowjob can’t handle a boy being in his underwear?”  
“No. I was actually going to say, leave the tie on,” I whisper sultrily.  
Frank shivers, and I’m pleased with myself for being able to send chills down his spine. He puts his tie back on his shirtless body, knotting it carefully. I strip to my navy boxer briefs and bundle up my clothes, tossing them to the side. I walk up and press Frank against the wall as I kiss his neck. Frank purrs and grabs my ass, squeezing it with glee.   
I chuckle into his skin and then trace his collarbone with my tongue, causing goosebumps to raise off of his pale skin. He moans and pushes me away, only to grab me by the hair and lead me towards his bed. He tosses me down onto the mattress and leans over me to peck me softly on the nose. He then licks my cheekbone and bites the skin, and I can already tell it’ll leave a hickey. I whine with pleasure and reach around to wrap my arms around Frank’s waist. I pull him down so he’s on top of me. I lean into his ear and in my sexiest voice, whisper,  
“Do you want to have sex, Frankie?” I then start sucking on his chest.   
“Oh, fuck yes,” Frank responds.  
I nod as I roll out from under him. I lay him down on his stomach and pull off his striped boxer briefs.   
“Frank, you have a gorgeous ass,” I compliment. I then dip down to gently bite one of his cheeks.  
Frank moans and says, “Jesus Christ. Fuck me now, Gerard. Right now.”  
“I have to prepare you first,” I inform. I redden as I ask, “Frank? Do you have any lubricant?”   
Frank blushes to and embarrassedly murmurs, “In my underwear drawer.”  
I reach over and, after some digging, find the small bottle. I squeeze a dollop in between Frank’s ass cheeks, and he shivers.  
“Is it cold?” I chuckle.  
“Yeah,” Frank hisses.   
I rub it in for him. I pull down my underwear and take out my dick. I apply about half of the bottle onto it, and I stroke myself a few times to spread it out.   
“I’m not wearing a condom, is that okay?” I ask. I insert one of my fingers into Frank’s ass, and he whimpers quietly.  
“I don’t give a fuck,” Frank replies.  
I nod and squeeze in another finger. I scissor the two and twist them, trying to get Frank to stretch a little. When I insert the third one, it gives a bit, and I wiggle my fingers around and fan them out to make it stretch even more. I insert a fourth, and I hold them still inside for a while before taking them all out.   
I grab onto Frank’s hipbones to raise his ass a little, and I line my own hips up with his.  
“Are you ready?” I ask.  
“Fuck me,” Frank pants.  
I slowly enter, and I’m instantly greeted by warmth. It’s a tight fit, and Frank cries out in pain a little bit.  
“Do you want me to stop?” I worry. Frank makes another pained sound.  
“No. In fact, harder,” Frank growls.   
I unsurely pull out before jamming back inside. Frank groans and then cries out,  
“Oh, fuck!”  
I ram into him a few more times, but now with confidence. Frank moans and pants, and when I find his prostate, he actually starts crying.  
“Fuck, Gerard. Yes!” he squeals.  
“Aren’t I hurting you?” I question, ready to pull out or slow down.  
“I don’t care!” Frank answers gleefully. “Feels… too good.”  
I reach around Frank’s stomach to grab his dick. It’s hard in my hand, and I run my thumb over the head. I then run my hand up and down the shaft, tickling his foreskin with my thumb.  
Frank yells, “GERARD!” and cums all over the bed. I don’t stop so he can ride out his orgasm, and soon after I whimper,  
“Fuck!” and cum as well. I pull out and crawl over next to Frank, grabbing one of his hands and resting it on my chest.  
“Frank,” I pant. I look over at him. His wild hazel eyes, tangled black hair, and sweaty glistening skin. “I love you so much.”  
Frank smiles and raises my hand up to his mouth to give it a kiss. “I love you too, Gee. Thank you for this.”  
“No, thank you,” I reply. We lay on top of the covers until we finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Comment and tell me what you think!!!
> 
> My tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com  
> My Youtube- wildguitarappeared


	21. A Call For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray threatens Frank, so Gerard comes up with a plan to help his boyfriend.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
“You are sooo lucky I got home before mom did,” Patrick brags.  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” I mumble.  
“I must say, seeing you and your boyfriend naked and asleep wasn’t one of the prettiest things I’ve seen in my years,” Patrick continues.  
“You can stop talking about it, Patrick!” I bark.  
“I mean, if you’re going to fuck a boy Frankie, that’s fine, but at least lock your door. Well, at least your boyfriend has a big cock. I bet that hurt-”  
“PATRICK!”   
He finally shuts up. With a little huff, he cracks open a magazine and leans back in his chair.  
“You’ll be late for school. Get out.”  
“I love you too, Patrick,” I joke.  
I get to the school. During lunch, I tell Gerard,   
“I have to go to the bathroom.”  
I get up and stand in front of the urinal. I hear the door bang open, but I figure it’s nothing, so I just scooch closer to the urinal walls to cover up my junk.  
I feel someone grab the back of my neck. The waistband of my black boxer briefs are grabbed and pulled upwards so hard it lifts me off of the ground. I cry out in pain, and I squirm to try to be set free.   
“You aren’t getting away this time Iero,” a voice snarls. I recognize it as Ray’s. “Your boyfriend isn’t here to save you.” He sets me down and releases my underwear. He grabs the back of my hair and slams my head against the wall.   
“Ow!” I whine. “Ray, let me go!”  
“You’re going to pay for what you did to Mikey, you freak,” Ray growls. He wraps one of his arms around my neck.  
I gag, because I can’t breathe properly with someone’s forearm digging into my throat.   
“Ray… I can’t….”  
“What was that, little girl?” Ray sneers.  
I can’t talk anymore, so I let my primal instincts come out and I bite onto Ray’s arm.   
“OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Ray shouts. He releases me, but I hold my grip on his forearm.  
“Let go, you freak!” Ray screams. He flails his arm, and finally shakes me off. He shoves me away, threatening,  
“I’ll get you, Iero! You just watch!”  
I lick my lips, and I feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Ray’s blood.  
I slowly go back to the lunchroom, sitting next to Gerard.  
“Frank are you okay?” Mikey asks. “You look so pale.”  
Gerard presses the back of his hand against my forehead. “He’s really warm. Should we take him to the nurse?”  
“I saw Ray,” I murmur.  
“What?! What’d he do? I’ll kill that asshole!” Gerard curses, slamming his fist on the table. “I told him to stay away from you!”  
“Well it didn’t work,” I mutter.  
“What happened?” Mikey questions. He looks worried, and I feel guilty because he probably thinks it’s his fault that Ray is trying to kill me.  
“He just…” I blush. “All he did was give me a wedgie. Then he slammed my head against the wall and started choking me.”  
“How’d you get out?” Gerard asks.  
“I bit him,” I answer.   
Mikey blinks. “You bit him?”  
“Well, I couldn’t do anything else! Do you wish I’d passed out?” I point out.  
“This shit ends right now. Mikey, call Brendon, Jamia and Lyn-Z. Frank’s stepbrother Patrick can help too. I’ll get a hold of Pete,” Gerard orders.  
Mikey’s eyes pop out of his head. “Pete?! What the fuck would we want with him?”  
Gerard turns to me. “Frank you have every class with Pete, correct?”  
“Yeah but…” I begin.   
“Pete can help us protect Frank,” Gerard answers.   
“Like he’ll help us though,” Mikey reasons.  
Gerard grins slyly and shakes his head. “Oh, I’ll get him to work with us.”  
Gerard heads over to where Pete is sitting. Mikey and I follow, anticipating a fight.  
Pete looks and Gerard and spits, “What do you want, Nosferatu?”  
“Look Pete, there’s this guy called Ray who Mikey hooked up with, and Ray is trying to beat up Frank. Now, you have all of your classes with Frank, so you have to help us protect him,” Gerard explains.  
“Just why would I want to help you faggots?” Pete questions.  
“Because we can’t protect Frank by ourselves. If that happens, let the dice fall as they may, and he does get beaten up, I have six people who will swear on their lives that you’re the one who did it,” Gerard negotiates.   
Pete groans. “Fine, I’ll help the little midget.”  
“Hey, you have to be nice to me! We can still turn in your ass whenever we want,” I threaten.  
“Ugh! So I can’t have any fun?” Pete declares.  
“Yep,” Gerard smiles. “Come to my house at 4:00 today.”  
“I don’t know where your house is,” Pete excuses.   
“Then we’ll pick you up!” Mikey offers chirpily.   
“Super,” Pete mumbles sarcastically.  
“See you at 4:00,” Gerard calls as we walk away.  
After school, we hang out at Gerard’s for about twenty minutes. Then we go to pick everyone up to discuss our game plan about shielding me from Ray. We pick up Lyn-Z and Jamia first, who are both at Jamia’s house. They sit down next to each other holding hands.  
“Are you two together?” I ask.   
Jamia nods. I open my mouth to say something, but Lyn-Z interrupts, “If you say ‘that’s hot’, I’ll rip off your dick and throw it in a river.”  
“Plucky! You’ve got sass, and I like that,” I respond.   
Lyn-Z crosses her arms and turns around.  
We then pick up Patrick, who sits on Mikey’s lap to leave a spot in the car for Pete. I don’t think Mikey minds it at all, he even wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist and rests them in my stepbrother’s lap.  
We pick up Pete next, who’s already scowling as he steps into the car.   
“I hate you guys,” Pete whines.   
“We get it, you’re a big tough man who hates fags like us,” Mikey groans. “Save it for the weight room, Wentz.”  
Pete huffs and crosses his arms and Gerard chuckles at his brother and winks at him approvingly through the rear view mirror.  
We all sit in Gerard’s kitchen. Mikey gets everybody Capri Sun, and Pete is the only one that refuses to drink from the small juice pouch.   
“Your loss,” Mikey scoffs, poking his straw through the hole.   
“Okay, so. That psycho is after Frank,” Gerard begins. “And we have got to protect him. Now, Patrick can keep hold of Frank after school hours and before school. Patrick will trade him off to me, who has first period with Frank. I’ll trade him off to Pete for four periods, who will then take Frank to lunch where we will all- except Pete- sit with Frank. Then, Mikey will go with Frank for two classes, and trade him off to Jamia and Lyn-Z, who have 8th period with Frank. The point is, Frank isn’t alone in the halls, bathrooms, or parking lots for Ray to evaporate out of nowhere and kick his ass.”  
“I don’t want to follow Frank into the bathroom! I’ll see his little 4-inch dick!” Pete objects.  
Gerard smiles at Pete. “Okay first off, I’ll go to the bathroom with him. Second off; I’ve seen it, and it’s got to be at least seven inches.”   
Pete, Mikey and Patrick groan with disgust and cover their ears, Jamia and Lyn-Z look a little taken aback, and Frank grins and brags,  
“Yeah, be impressed."  
“Any necessary objections?” Gerard asks. “Alright, we’re doing this, starting tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment!!! 
> 
> My NEW tumblr- www.1000-bodies.tumblr.com


	22. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard catches Frank in the act.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
I see Pete in the halls. He stomps over, his head low.   
“Your turn to watch Frank!” I remind cheerfully.  
Pete grabs Frank by the collar and literally picks him off of the ground for a brief second. “Let’s go,” he grumbles.  
Frank turns around to wave at me as he walks away, and I smile back. I see Frank at lunch, and he’s sitting at the table next to Jamia, his legs crossed and his nose scrunched up.   
“Frank? Are you okay?” I ask as I set my tray down.   
“I have to piss so bad!” Frank whines.  
“Well why didn’t you go?” I chuckle.  
“Pete wouldn’t take me and no one here will!” Frank answers.  
“Why won’t any of you take him?” I demand.  
Jamia reaches across the table and smacks the side of my head. “HELLO?! LYN-Z AND I ARE GIRLS???”  
“Ouch! Fine, but was that necessary?” I snap. I look at Mikey. “Mikes, why didn’t you take him?”  
Mikey raises his hands. “I don’t want to see his dick.”  
“You wouldn’t have said that about a month ago,” Frank teases.  
“Shut the fuck up, Frodo Baggins!” Mikey barks.  
“Frankie let’s go,” I instruct, taking Frank’s hand.   
Frank stands in front of the urinal.   
“Well, go,” I urge.  
“I can’t with you watching!” Frank insists. “I get stage fright. My dick is curling up like a scared turtle.”  
“Fine, I’ll stand outside the door,” I compromise. I leave and stand outside the door. After a minute, I knock on the door.  
“Hang on!” Frank yells.   
Another minute passes, so I open the door. To see Frank puffing away on a cigarette, leaned back against a urinal all relaxed. He opens one eye and squeaks when he sees me. He starts inhaling and exhaling as fast as he can, trying to take in as much smoke as possible.   
“Hey!” I shout. I tackle Frank and pin him to the ground. He squirms underneath me, and I wrestle to snatch the cigarette from between his fingers.   
“We…. made…..a…..promise!” I groan as I reach for the cigarette.   
Frank puts it back into his mouth and takes a deep breath. He then blows a giant cloud of smoke into my face. I cough and reel back, kneeling on top of Frank, who continues smoking. I then pin his arms to the floor. The cigarette is stuck between his lips, both of my hands are occupied, and Frank smiles triumphantly.   
I hock a loogie in my mouth and then bite the end of the cigarette, putting the flame out with my spit. I let go and get off of Frank. I hold out a hand to help him up. He stands with a groan. As soon as he’s up, I push him back down to the ground.  
“We had an agreement!” I yell.  
Frank kicks my shin. “Gerard, I need to smoke. You don’t get it.”  
I look Frank up and down. “How many packs do you have on you right now?”  
Frank scoffs. “None! I just had that one cigarette, I swear.”  
“Frank Anthony Iero Jr.,” I warn.  
“Alright, three,” Frank admits.  
I hold out my hand. “Gimme.”  
Frank reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out two packs of Malbaro reds. He sets them in my hand and then pats the packs as a goodbye.  
“And the third?” I remind.  
Frank reddens and unbuttons his pants. He reaches into the front of his black Calvin Kleins and pulls out yet another package of cigarettes. He hands them to me; his head hung and then refastens his slacks.   
“Good,” I say. I help him to his feet and brush him off. I shove all of the cigarettes into my slack and blazer pockets and head back to the lunch room with him.  
“Guess who had cigarettes?” I mention, pointing at Frank.  
“I knew he would. Frank doesn’t give up easy,” Mikey replies.  
“How the fuck do you have enough money for all of these cigarettes?” I ask.  
Frank shrugs. “Hell if I know. I buy them cheaper than they should be, I get them from a kid who’ll give me a pack for three bucks.”  
I smile evilly. “Just who is this kid, Frankie?”   
“Brendon Urie. He’s a real nice…. Oh God. Don’t tell him not to sell to me, please!” Frank begs.  
“Sorry, pal. It’s the only way I know you’ll stop smoking,” I respond.  
“How long are we doing this for?” Frank complains.  
“Until you can smoke legally,” I reply.   
Frank’s eyes grow three times in their size. “TWO. YEARS?”   
“Hey, I can’t drink until I’m 21,” I reason.   
“But you’re two years older than me!” Frank points out.  
“Which means I wait three years. Stop whining, it’s an ugly color on you, Frankie,” I advise.  
Frank groans and slams his head against the table.  
“Hey Patrick?” I ask.   
“Yeah?”  
“Do you know if Brendon Urie is in here?” I question.  
“Umm…. Yeah. He’s right over there,” Patrick explains, pointing at a boy with dark hair and eyes.   
I head up to him. “Hey… Brendon?”  
Brendon jumps before turning to me. “What do you want?”  
“Do you know Frank Iero?” I ask.  
Brendon contemplates the name, then shakes his head. “I don’t think I do. Describe him.”  
“Um… black mohawk, his blond sides are shaved…. Uh….. hazel eyes, lip ring, nose ring,” I list. Brendon shakes his head at each trait. “Like, really short?”  
“Oh, Frodo Baggins! Yeah, I know him. He buys cigarettes from me like, once a week,” Brendon answers.  
“Good, good!” I answer. “Do one thing for me. Stop selling to him.”  
Brendon blinks. “Why?”  
“We made a promise, sort of like a pact,” I start.  
“Look kid, I don’t want to hear your life story. But all I know is that Frankie is one of my top clients. I can’t afford to lose about fifteen dollars a month because you two have a thing,” Brendon reasons.  
“He gives you fifteen a month?” I ask.  
Brendon nods.   
I reach into my pocket and pull out a fifty dollar bill. “I’ll pay you fifty right now if you don’t sell to him for the rest of the year.”  
“School year or fiscal year?” Brendon inquires.  
“Fiscal,” I answer.  
“Deal,” Brendon agrees, snatching the bill from my hands.   
I stride back over to the table and pat Frank’s back as I sit down. “You’re cut off, mister.”  
“I hate you,” Frank mutters.   
“I love you too, babe,” I respond.   
“Hey Frank, Gerard gets beer from some guy named Bob Bryar. He goes to another school, so you won’t see him here; but maybe you can arrange a meet up?” Mikey suggests.  
Frank perks up. “No way! He’s like, one of my best friends! I can just ask him not to sell to Gerard!” Frank looks over at me smugly. “How much did you have to pay Brendon for him to deny me service?”  
“Fifty dollars,” I mumble.   
Frank laughs. “And Gerard gets no beer for free!”  
“You can stop rubbing it in!” I snap.  
“Oh, poor baby Gee wants his alcohol,” Jamia teases.  
“Oh, poor little thing!” Lyn-Z mock cries.   
“Do you want a bottle?” Mikey asks.  
I groan and slam my head onto the table. I hate my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment!
> 
> My NEW tumblr- www.1000-bodies.tumblr.com


	23. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S M U T

Frank’s P.O.V.  
“Okay, thanks Bob. Bye,” I talk into the phone. I hang up and stuff my cell back into my pocket. “Guess who’s cut off from beer?”  
“My guess is some poor fucker named Gerard,” Gerard mumbles. He pulls into his empty driveway and gets out of his car.  
I step out of the car. I laugh and take his hand, swinging it. “Oh, you’ll live, baby.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Gerard chuckles as he opens the door. We go up to his room, where we play Mortal Combat whilst listening to the Bouncing Souls.  
I grab a can of pop that I find on Gee’s floor. I open it, and it explodes all over me, totally drenching my clothes and hair.  
“Fuck!” I curse.  
“You know what they say, don’t trust anything that comes off the floor,” Gerard responds.  
I blink vacantly at him. “You know what, you say the damndest things sometimes.”  
“Ugh, can I shower?” I ask. I run my hands through my hair, which is matted and sticky. “The soda’s drying and it feels disgusting.”  
“Sure but…”  
“What?”  
“You know…” Gerard smiles coyly. “You really shouldn’t be alone, Frankie.”  
Gerard follows Frank into the bathroom, where both of the boys strip down to their skivvies.   
“Gerard… are you wearing Spiderman briefs?” I ask.   
Gerard blushes and covers them up with his hands. “Well, they were on sale and-”  
I kiss him on the lips quickly, quieting him. “They’re adorable.”  
Gerard smiles and kicks them off, and his underwear goes flying across the bathroom. I laugh and pull my Pikachu boxers off while Gerard starts the shower. He’s the first to step in, and I follow.   
Gerard takes some soap in his hands and rubs my back, massaging my shoulders as he lathers up the body soap. I nod enthusiastically and turn around to grab shampoo. I rub it together in my wet hands to get it sudsy before working it into Gerard’s hair. Ever since I met the kid, I’ve had this weird desire to wash his hair. I don’t know…  
Gerard smiles and rubs his hair against mine, spreading the soap into my hair as well. He rubs it in with his fingers, and they caress my scalp with such tenderness that I accidently let out a sex moan.  
I turn scarlet, but Gerard is nice enough to pretend not to notice. He pulls me from behind and presses my ass into his crotch. He takes a bottle of soap and holds it out in front of me, squirting it down the length of my torso. He rubs it in with his hands, pressing hard against my nipples and cock. He then works it into my thighs and then, I shit you not, applies a dollop onto my ass and suds that up as well.  
I giggle and turn around to kiss Gerard on the cheek. His cheek is all sudsy and the soap is tangy in my mouth but I really don’t care.   
Gerard grins at me and stops the water.   
“Aww,” I whine.   
“Don’t fret, Frankie,” Gerard assures. He swings open the shower curtain, and I stand in the cold, shivering. Goosebumps raise off of my arms and legs and my dick just hides from the chilliness. Gerard pulls out a giant fluffy bath towel and wraps it me as he kisses me on the cheek.  
I cheer and hold open one side of the bath towel, inviting Gerard in. Gerard steps next to me and grabs the end, bringing it to his chest so that we are totally covered by one big piece of cloth. We huddle up together and leave the bathroom that way, going back to Gerard’s room and curling up on his bed. We abandon the towel on the floor; Gerard’s room is usually pretty steamy. In fact, his entire house gets pretty hot.  
Gerard gets up, and I lean forward to smack his bare ass before he walks over to his dresser.   
“Frankie, do you need clothes?” Gerard offers.   
“I don’t want to change,” I complain. I pat my stomach. “Naked is good.”  
“I agree, but not when Mikey will be home in fifteen minutes,” Gerard counters. He throws a pair of purple American Apparel boxer briefs at me, and I dejectedly put them on. Gerard himself steps into some boxers with spiders on them, and he throws me a cutoff tee and puts on another himself.  
I look down at myself, dressed completely in my boyfriend’s clothes. “I look like you.”  
“You should be honored, then,” Gerard jokes. He lies down next to me and kisses me. He smiles, and I can feel his lips upturn against mine.   
I kiss him back and then push him off, reminding,   
“Mikey will be home soon.” When he shoots me a sad puppy face.  
Sure enough, Mikey arrives.   
“Hey!” Gerard greets.   
“Can’t talk now, gotta piss!” Mikey yells, gripping his crotch. He races past us and into the bathroom.   
He steps out, with the waistband of Gerard’s Spidey briefs hooked around one finger and my Pikachu boxers on another. He tosses them at us, explaining,   
“Gosh, I wonder what happened in there!” he adjusts his glasses and adds, “And both pairs of underwear are embarrassing. I’m ashamed of both of you.”  
Mikey pushes past me. As he passes, he whispers in my ear,  
“Frank. Your boner is showing.”  
I blush and pull the front of my t shirt down to cover it and watch Mikey leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comment please!!
> 
> My tumblr- www.1000-bodies.tumblr.com


	24. Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets Frank alone.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
“Nuh-uh. Loki would destroy the Joker,” I insist.  
Gerard shakes his head. “Loki aint got shit on someone who can outsmart Batman?”  
“Well he doesn’t outsmart Batman, now does he? Since Batman always ends up foiling his plans,” I retort.  
Gerard stops walking. His hand is outstretched, and his eyes are narrowed. He looks…. Suspicious?  
“Gee, what’s wrong?” I ask. I look around at my surroundings. Nothing appears potentially shady or dangerous.  
“Frankie, why is that car running?” Gerard questions, pointing a wavering finger at a car. Through the car’s window, I can see the shadow of a figure looking right at us.   
The person springs out and I scream, taking Gerard’s hand and trying to dart away. The person grabs me by the belt and pulls me towards the car. Gerard tries to stop him, but they kick Gerard in the crotch, sending him to his knees.  
“GERARD!” I cry. I struggle for all I’m worth, but the person is just too strong. They easily toss me inside the car and slam the door, locking me inside.   
I kneel and beat on the window, crying and screaming, but the person climbs into the driver’s seat and speeds away.   
I turn and look at my attacker who is none other than Ray Toro.  
“R-Ray?” I ask. “Please let me go!”  
Ray takes his eyes of the road to shoot a nefarious grin at me. “Don’t worry, Frankie. I’ll get you back to your precious little boyfriend eventually.”  
“What do you want from me?!” I scream. I’m sobbing so hard that it actually hurts, and I gag from so much exertion.  
Ray parks in an alleyway and slams on the breaks, sending me jolting forward.   
“I want you to get me and Mikey back together,” Ray demands.   
“I’m s-sorry Ray, I can’t help that-”  
“Yes you can!” Ray roars, hitting the steering wheel with a clenched fist. “Do you know why Mikey broke up with me? To preserve your special little feelings! You totally control whether or not I can be with him!”  
“Ray, you’re not thinking straight,” I reason.   
Ray climbs next to me and I try to get away, but he grabs me by the back of my tie and yanks me over. He pins me onto my back and begins tying me up.  
“Ray…. S-s-stop!” I plead. My vision is so obscured by tears I can hardly see.  
Ray kicks me to the side once I’m tied up, returning to the front seat. He reappears next to me with a knife.  
“R-ray think this through!” I beg. “Please! I have a boyfriend!”  
“And you’re the reason why I don’t!” Ray snaps. He gets a hold on my throat, restricting my head against the ground.   
He drags the knife blade against my jawline, lightly tracing it across the skin. I whimper and tremble under the cold touch.   
“I want to hear you scream like a little girl,” Ray whispers. He takes the knife to my hair, cutting off a chunk of my bangs. “And I don’t care what I have to do to that tiny little body and pretty face of yours.”  
“Ray stop!” I plead.  
Ray looks at me coldly before pressing the knife into my cheekbone. The blade is hot against my skin, and it stings and blood dribbles down my face as he pulls the blade away.  
“Frankie, have you ever cut yourself?” Ray asks.  
I nod, and another tear slips out of my eye.  
“Then this must hardly hurt at all,” Ray replies. He digs the knife into my arm, and I cry out in pain as he withdraws it.   
Ray presses the blade against my throat. “Are you scared Frank?”   
I’m so distraught that I couldn’t reply even if I wanted to.  
“So… scream!” Ray orders. He grabs a chunk of my hair and lifts my head briefly before slamming it down against the car floor.  
“Scream!” Ray shrieks, and he punches me in the face. “Scream, you pussy!” Another blow to my face, and a punch in the gut.  
“I don’t care wh-what you do to me,” I choke out, my breathing labored.  
Ray cocks his head, then grins. “All you care about is Gerard, isn’t it? I’m hurting the wrong person here.” He taps the blade against his chin as he thinks. “But do you know what Frank? I’ll still hurt you, just for the Hell of it.”  
I nod, and more tears fall.   
“You know Frank, I’m horny. Like, really horny,” Ray starts. He chews on his lip contemplatively, then barks out, “Take off your clothes.”  
I jump, but reply as calmly as I can manage, “I’m tied up.”  
“Then I’ll have to do it for you,” Ray answers. He gets up and, with difficulty, pulls off my shirt. I wriggle and protest, but it’s no use. He unbuttons my pants and shimmies them down my legs, leaving me in my black boxer briefs, my pants around my ankles.  
“Ray, please don’t. I’m a virgin,” I lie.  
Ray leans back and takes a deep breath. “Don’t worry, little Frankie. I’m not going to rape you. I’m just going to have you dressed like this. That’s enough for me to get off on.”  
With that, Ray undoes his pants and reaches a hand into his boxers. I shudder and avert my eyes, listening to him masturbate to my mostly naked body. He finally stops after what feels like hours, and says thoughtfully,  
“Maybe I should cut your hair. I’m thinking about shaving your hair, leaving you in your undies, and tying you to the city flagpole. Does that sound like a good idea to you?”  
I shrug. “I really don’t care.”  
“Right-right, Gerard is your precious little gem, isn’t he?” Ray asks.  
I nod. “Look, I can ask Mikey to take you back. Just let me go?”  
Ray grips me by the back of my shoulder and holds his knife to my throat. “Well you better, or else I’ll be back.” He lifts me by the rope and shoves me out of the car, warning,  
“Or next time, I won’t be so nice to your beautiful little Gerard.”  
The car drives away, and I struggle to my feet, hobbling to a nearby shop where they untie me and lend me clothes.  
SEVEN HOUR TIME LASPE (After school)  
“He said he’d be going after me?” Gerard questions.   
I nod. “And he looked toatllay serious.”  
“Well, yeah, I don’t doubt that he’s serious, I mean, the psychopath fucking kidnapped you, Frankie, and jerked off to my boyfriend! He’s a total freak!” Gerard exclaims.  
I nod. “I’m really scared, Gee.”  
Gerard wraps me in a hug and kisses above my ear, whispering, “It’ll be all right, baby. Don’t you worry.”  
I break apart the hug and ask, “Should I talk to Mikey? That’s all he wanted from me.”  
“Yeah, go talk to Mikey,” Gerard advises, patting my shoulder.  
I enter Mikey’s room to see him playing X Box. He pauses his game and turns to me, asking,  
“What do you want?”  
“Can you please consider taking Ray back, and then talking to him?” I plead.  
Mikey pushes his glasses up further on his nose. “The kid’s a freak, I don’t want to date him.”  
“Well if you don’t at least talk to him, he’s going to hurt Gerard! And then it’ll be all my fault and…” Shit, am I really crying again.  
Mikey stands and crosses the room to hug me tightly. “I’ll talk to Ray tomorrow, alright? Don’t cry, Frankie.”  
I thank him and leave, praying that Ray will be understanding when Mikey explains why he doesn’t want to date him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark chapter, I know. That's why I put some fluff at the end :3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! Please comment!  
> Follow me on Tumblr- www.1000-bodies.tumblr.com


	25. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey realizes his take on his and Frank's relationship.

Mikey’s P.O.V.  
I scan the hallways, looking for a bob of curly brown hair. Finally, I recognize Ray, and I hurry to catch up to him before he is out of my sight.  
“Ray!” I call. He turns around and grins amiably at me, and I force an uncomfortable smile back as I race up to him.  
“Look,” I start. Ray’s face drops, almost as if he can predict what I’m going to say. “I don’t like you as a boyfriend, okay? And it’s not Frank’s fault; it’s mine.”  
Ray nods at me.  
“So I don’t want you going after Frank, or after my brother,” I warn steadily.  
Ray nods again. “I understand. I want you to be happy, Mikey, and that’s all I care about. I just thought you could be happy with me.” With that, Ray turns and slumps down the hall, his heels dragging against the floor forlornly.  
2 Hour Time Lapse (After School)  
“So how’d he take it?” Frank asks. He jams another pretzel into his mouth and crunches loudly.  
“He said he wants me happy,” I reply.  
“Well, he wants me dead,” Frank murmurs.  
“Not anymore,” I assure. “I told him not to go after you of Gee.”  
“Thanks, Mikes,” Frank says. He gives me a small, unsure smile. Traces of melancholy are visible in his deep olive eyes.  
I smile back sadly, gritting my teeth slightly with unaltered emotional frustration. I often wonder if things can ever be the same between us since my drunken misstep.  
Then, without even thinking but just acting on pure right side brained instinct, I lean in and give Frank a kiss on the cheek.   
Frank’s eyes widen as he shoves me away, shaking his head vigorously. “Mikey, Gerard can’t know about this.”  
“Know about what?” Gerard inquires, suddenly in the doorway.  
Frank and I both jump at the sound of his voice. Gerard narrows his eyes suspiciously. Oh, shit. I done fucked up.  
“Mikey kissed me!” Frank blurts.   
I give him a what-the-Hell-I-thought-we-were-a-team-look but all he can return is a weak grin.  
Gerard pulls me to a standing position by the collar of my shirt.   
“Oh really?” Gerard asks, placing a hand in the center of my chest and shoving me. “Mikey, he’s my boyfriend!”  
“You think I don’t know that?” I retort. God, he’s treating me like I’m a two year old!  
“Apparently not! You had your chance with him, and you fucked it up!” Gerard shouts. I can tell by the way he’s standing that he’s trying to look tough, but tears can be heard in his voice and seen in his eyes. “So stay out of the way!”  
“Please don’t fight!” Frank begs, positioning himself between us. He turns to Gerard and gives him his best puppy dog face that he has to offer. “Look, Gee, it was nothing! Just a little peck on the cheek, that’s all! He probably meant it to be friendly and I just misunderstood. Please don’t cry.”  
I nod in forced agreement, because that’s not what I meant for it to be at all. I still love him, my Frank. Not Gerard’s. And I’m so angry at myself for throwing away what we had for sloppy, apathetic, drunken sex.   
“Sorry, Mikes,” Gerard breathes. He reddens. “I guess I just get defensive when it comes to Frankie.”  
Frank giggles and places his hands on either sides of Gerard’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. When they break apart, Gerard lifts Frank in his arms and carries him out, pushing past me without another word.   
As soon as they leave, I just want to cut so badly. I’m all alone and no one loves me and it’s all my fault. And the one person that did love me is a total psychopath that I turned down. I look under my bed for my knife, but it’s gone. A clean spot lies in its place among the dust bunnies. Gerard. He found it, again, and has hidden it, again. The last time he did this, I couldn’t find it, so I know that any hopes of self-harming and maybe feeling better are down the drain. So instead, I lay in my bed and bawl, feeling absolutely worthless. Because that’s what I am without Frank, worthless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please comment!!! New chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr- www.1000-bodies.tumblr.com


	26. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gives in.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
We all sit at the lunch table, and Mikey’s being weird around Frank, as usual. He won’t talk to Frank or even look him in the eye, which is really strange seeing as normally he stares at him like if Mikey blinks, Frank would disappear. I totally doubt that the two told me the whole truth about their kiss yesterday, so I’ve been keeping a close eye on both of them.  
Here’s the inference I’ve made based on observation (I’m really fucking good at science). I think that Mikey is confused by the kiss, wondering if it was the right thing to do. And Frank is probably pissed at Mikey for potentially ruining the relationship between Frank and I. Hot damn, am I good.  
I sit down with Mikey after school, leaving Frank in my room and entering my younger brother’s tentatively. But I know I have to do this, so I sit him down on his bed and plop myself next to him.   
“Mikes, we need to talk,” I begin.  
“I concur,” Mikey agrees. He looks nervous, biting his lip with his eyebrows upturned.   
“Calm down,” I tell him. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He then opens them and looks at me.   
“It seems like you’ve been confused about what happened with you and Frank the other day,” I start. “But it’s okay; I’m not mad. Hell, Frank kissed me when you two were dating as a thank you.”  
Mikey flinches. “He kissed you? When we were dating?”  
I furrow my brows, because he has no right to be jealous, seeing as he just kissed Frank yesterday and all. “Yes, as a thank you. But that’s not the point. The point is, you can quit feeling bad and be friends with Frank again. You two have been acting so strange towards another and I really don’t like it.”  
Mikey bows his head and fearfully looks up at me. “Gee…. That’s not it at all.”  
Fuck, I thought I had this all figured out. “Then what is it?”  
Mikey starts crying, and his tiny frame shakes as he sobs. Finally, he chokes out, “I still love Frank.”  
I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know how to feel. All I know is that it’s not a good feeling, and I’m not on good terms with Mikey. I can hardly control myself with what happens next, but when I come to, Mikey’s on the ground, blood rushing profusely from his nostrils.   
I look at my fist, speckled with spots of scarlet blood. My baby brother’s blood.   
“MIKEY!” I cry, realizing what I’d done. I kneel next to him and roll him onto his back. I hug his limp body, weeping, “Mikey, I’m so so sorry!” into his chest over and over again.  
Frank appears in the doorway, and he darts over and sits by his mangled best friend.   
“Gerard, what happened?!” Frank demands. He rips off his blazer and presses it to Mikey’s face to stop the bleeding.   
“I…. I….” I stammer. I get up onto my feet, my legs shaking. “I’ve got to go!” I stumble out the door, heading into my room and slamming myself down on the bed.   
I cry on my bed, and I have this horrible wrenching feeling of guilt in sorrow in my gut. I feel so worthless and horrible that honestly, for a moment I truly believed that I was dying. I’d never understood self-harming before, but now the temptation is just too great.  
SELF HARMING STOP READING IF YOU HAVE TO  
I rise, pulling out Mikey’s knife from the hiding place where it was taped behind one of my hanging canvases. I lie on my bed and press the blade against the inside of my wrist, slowly dragging it across with the most pressure I can withstand. I inhale sharply as I do so, and the cold metal tears apart my skin with a burning sensation that I… for some reason… enjoy to a degree.   
I’m done crying by the time I’ve made four deep cuts, which will surely scar over and forever remind me of this occurrence. But I don’t care. I curl up into a ball of despair and cry myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so sad I know. Thank you so much for reading, please comment!  
> New chapter should be up tomorrow night!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr- www.1000-bodies.tumblr.com


	27. The Poor Way Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds out what Gerard did to himself.

Frank’s P.O.V.  
I lift Mikey to his feet and carry him to the bathroom, where I help him sit up on the counter so I can tend to his wound. I wet tissue and press it to his nose, which has finally stopped bleeding. I uncover layer after layer of dried blood until there is only skin underneath. There is a small cut under his nose, where Gerard punched him.   
Mikey told me after Gee left that his older brother had punched him in the face after he admitted his love to me. I’m just so confused right now. I didn’t know Mikey wasn’t over me, and why did Gerard react so badly? Oh God, I hope he’s okay. I press a bandage over the cut and pat Mikey on the shoulder before explaining,  
“I’ll go check on Gee.”  
I go up to his room. Before I enter, I press my ear up against the door to see if I can hear anything, but there is nothing to be heard. I slowly open the door, creeping inside. Gerard is asleep on his bed, all curled up and cute. The situation is simply adorable until I notice that his face is tearstained and his wrist caked in dried blood.   
I look next to him where, sure enough, lies a knife. My breath catches in my throat, and for a moment I can’t breathe as I look at my poor boyfriend. A tear drops out of my eye, and I let it fall before wiping my face and leaning over Gerard’s sleeping figure. I smooth a tangle out of his face and kiss him on the cheek before leaving, quietly closing the door behind me.  
“So is he alright?” Mikey questions.  
“He…he….” I can’t stand to look Mikey in the eye as I murmur, “He cut himself, Mikey.”  
Mikey’s eyes well up with tears and he turns away, burying his face in his hands. He throws his glasses to the sides and rubs his eyes so hard I fear that it can further damage his vision. He eventually stops, and he stares at me, breathing heavily. He then gets up, muttering a “thanks” as he pushes past me and goes upstairs.  
I retreat to my car, sitting in their driveway for a few minutes in thought. Oh, those poor Way brothers. A big part of me doesn’t want to leave them alone out of pure pity. But I know that it’s my time to go, so I pull out of the driveway and leave, the gravel crunching beneath my tires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! I should have another chapter posted tonight!   
> Thanks for reading! Please comment!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, which I changed again due to problems with my account: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	28. He Found A Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who Mikey likes.

Gerard’s P.O.V.  
“Gerard, are you okay?” Frank questions.  
God, I just got at school and already he’s all over me with the questions!  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I lie. Of course I’m not fine. My little brother loves my boyfriend who probably hates me for punching my own sibling.   
“Gee, you don’t look fine,” Frank responds.  
I touch at my eyes, knowing that dark circles are visible underneath them. I then defensively clutch at my wrist, even though I know that Frank can’t see it through my blazer, so there’s no way he knows.  
“Well, that’s strange, because I’m perfectly alright,” I sass.  
Frank bows his head and slowly raises his eyes to mine. “I know what you did to yourself last night, Gerard.”  
Hot guilt and fear heats up my face as I apologize, “Frankie I’m so sorry. It will never happen again I swear I just-”  
I’m cut off by Frank ramming his lips into mine. He grips the small of my back and my shoulder, tilting me backwards slightly as he enters his tongue inside my mouth. He massages my tongue and flicks his against the roof of my mouth before ending the kiss.   
He takes my face in his hands and assures, “Gerard. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Having said that, I don’t ever want you to feel the need to hurt yourself again. Can you promise me you won’t?”  
“I won’t if won’t,” I respond.  
Frank bites his lip and replies, “It’s a deal.” He bites his lip and looks up at me. “You take care of yourself.”  
“I will,” I promise. I leave for my next class, and on the way there I see Mikey, making out with Pete fucking Wentz behind the lockers.   
I grab Mikey’s arm and yank him off, demanding,  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
Mikey twists out of my grasp and retorts, “I’m trying to be happy, okay?”   
“With Pete Wentz?” I challenge.  
Mikey stamps his foot with frustration. “Ugh, you just don’t get it! Pete’s not like we thought he was! He gets abused at home by a mother who calls him a pansy and a faggot! That’s why he was acting so homophobic, he was so desperate to hide the fact that he was gay! He loves me, and I love him! If you can’t deal with that, it’s your problem!”  
I’m quiet for a moment before responding in a low voice, “I will always be able to deal with that, Mikey.” I give him a quick hug and a smile before heading down to my next class, waving at Pete as I do so.  
AFTER SCHOOL  
“Mikey…. And Pete?” Frank asks dubiously.  
I nod. “I know, I never thought I’d see it myself.”  
“Isn’t Pete… pardon my French, kind of an asshole?” Frank questions. “He called Mikey a faggot.”  
“It turns out that he was just trying to hide the fact that he was gay,” I reply.  
Frank knits his brows and tilts his head at me. “That’s no excuse for being homophobic.”  
“Frank, he comes from an abusive parent,” I inform.  
Frank softens. “Oh…. Well…. I guess that’s okay…. I don’t know! I just have thought of him as a jerk for so long, you know? It’s hard to feel sympathy for the kid!”  
“I know, I know,” I agree. I shrug my shoulders. “But hey, he makes Mikey happy, and that’s all that I want for him.”  
“Well that’s good,” Frank says, finally feeling amiable towards the situation at hand. “Are you sure he will treat him right, though? They say abusive parents make abusive children.”  
“If Pete touches a hair on Mikey’s head, I don’t care where he comes from, I will go apeshit,” I assure.  
Frank giggles. “I love how you’re so protective of your baby brother.”  
I laugh, “Hey, you’re an only child, you don’t get an opinion when it comes to this.”  
Frank’s laughter comes to an abrupt halt. Ouch, sore subject.   
“Sorry,” I blurt out, before Frank can get mad. “I didn’t mean it like that. You know, there have been times where I wished I was an only child like you are.”  
“Really?” Frank asks.  
“Totally,” I respond. “Like when Mikes colored all over my comic book when he was six, or when he kissed the girl I liked just to make me mad, and also when he told one of my secrets to the school.”  
Frank blinks incredulously. “Wow, all of that? That sounds awful!”  
I shake my head. “Siblings, they’re assholes, but you love them.”  
Frank nods as though he understands, even though I can tell he’s confused by the really cute way his eyebrows upturn and his nose slightly scrunches up.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“You’re so cute,” I gush. I twirl a lock of Frank’s inky hair in between my fingers, feeling how feather soft it is.   
Frank blushes and bats my hand away, kissing me on the cheekbone. He pats my leg and stands, offering his hands to me. He helps me to my feet where we go downstairs so I can drive him home. I walk him to his door, and he kisses the back of my palm before entering the house, facing me as he closes the door lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment!! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr-www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	29. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to I Can't Hurt You Anymore.

“You have a pool?!” Frank squeals.  
“You’re not very observant, are you?” I smirk.  
“Well it’s in the backyard, so I’ve never really noticed,” Frank replies.  
He tears off his shirt and kicks off his flip flops. He climbs up the ladder and pulls down his shorts, stepping out of them and letting them drop to the floor. He cannonballs in, spreading a spray of water all over me, who is dressed and wearing eyeliner.  
“Damn it, Frankie!” I laugh, taking off my shirt and wringing it out.   
Frank surfaces, coughing and giggling. “Gee, don’t be a stick in the mud. Come on in,” he encourages, lifting his leg out of the water and pointing his toe. “The water’s fine.”  
“Frank, it’s 11:00 at night,” I remind.   
“That’s why it’s fun!” Frank insists. He splashes around, and although I can hardly see his silhouette, I can easily hear him.  
I finally unbuckle my Batman belt and slide out of my pants, throwing off my shoes and socks as I run up to the ladder. I sit on the edge and at first dip my toes in.  
“Frank you liar, it’s freezing!” I yell.  
Frank pushes his drenched hair out of his face and pouts at me. “Well if you wouldn’t have tested the water like a sissy you wouldn’t have noticed, now would you?”  
“I think I would have,” I mutter.   
Frank smiles mischievously before grabbing me by the hips and tossing me bodily into the pool.  
I quickly resurface, splashing at Frank a little angrily. “What the Hell?”  
“You’re not cold anymore, are you?” Frank questions knowingly.  
“Well….no,” I admit. I laugh and splash at Frank playfully.  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Frank jokes. He throws himself at me, bringing both of us underwater.   
We rise, laughing and sputtering. Our laughter fades as Frank looks up at the sky, which is a beautiful ebony shade with stars and stars and stars.  
“It’s sure beautiful out, isn’t it?” Frank asks.  
I nod. “Yeah, very pretty.”   
Frank looks at me and floats towards me, pressing his soft tongue against mine as he kisses me.  
I kiss him back, sliding one of my hands down the back of his boxer briefs and grabbing his butt and stringing another in his hair.   
Frank shivers, and I can’t tell if it’s from my touch or the coldness water. He slips a hand around my waist and pulls me closer to him.   
I shimmy out of my Star Wars boxer briefs and let them lay on the pool floor. I pull off Frank’s Ninja Turtles and allow them to float away. I grab his dick, finding it easier than what I thought I would be able to manage. I stroke the length, kissing his shoulder as I do so. Frank moans and hugs me, his fingernails clutching into the backs of my shoulder blades. I flick my pinkie along the base, then dragging my thumb across the head. I give it a final squeeze, biting Frank’s shoulder lightly as I do so. Frank comes, crying out loudly into the night.  
I softly kiss him, shushing his yelp. The kiss grows more and more aggressive and doesn’t break apart until we are both gasping for air.   
“I love you, Gerard. So fucking much,” Frank breathes.   
I smile, and I try to remember how perfect everything is in this moment. The cool water against my thighs, the shadows casting across each other, the moon lighting up the face of the boy I love, the boy I will always love. I try to reply as slow as possible, just so I can completely soak up this one infinite moment.  
“I love you too, Frankie.”  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this story! I'm very proud of it, and I'm sorry for all the tragedy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. If you're sad it's over, try reading some of my other fanfictions!  
> Also thank you for all of the support and dedication! I'm lucky to have such readers!
> 
> -thehotinpsychotic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and COMMENT!! Check out my other fics if you fancy ;)
> 
> If you ever have an idea/need someone to talk to/are just bored, my messages and ask box are open!
> 
> My Tumblr- www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


End file.
